From the Ashes
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: After the events of Burned, Bash finds Catherine in an unlikely place while trying to hunt down Delphine.
1. Chapter 1

Weeks had gone by since the night Delphine had escaped from the fire. Bash could still remember the burn. The slow build up of heat that crept over his body had ended just as mysteriously as it had begun. He hadn't felt right since. In his dream she'd said they were bound. But what did that mean? How deep did this bond go? So many questions with no answers. He'd spent nearly every day since searching for her, so he could get those questions answered. The last few days, he felt as though he was getting close. Some people in a nearby village remembered seeing her, so he started patrolling the woods between that village and the castle.

He'd been tracking all day. He found some dead animals hanging in the woods, pagan symbols drawn nearby. He knew he had to be close, but in the last few hours he'd felt as though he was being followed.

He heard a cracking branch from behind him and slowly stalked the sound, drawing his sword and moved around the foliage. He heard another crack and swung around only to see a rabbit run out from behind a bush. He sighed and put his sword away. As he turned a rope wrapped around him from behind and a knife went to his throat.

"So now you want me dead too? I thought you understood me, but you're just like the rest of them." Said a voice from behind him. It was Delphine. He struggled against the ropes and tried to push the knife away.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Put the knife down." Bash replied as he started to get loose.

"Liar!" She yelled. Bash tried to fight her off, but it proved difficult with the awkward angle and the fact that he could barely move his arms. She pushed him on the ground and sat on top of him.

"I won't let you bring me back there to die." She raised the knife over her head and brought it down on him.

Just before the blade entered his body, an arrow came out of nowhere, hitting her hand and making her drop it. She hissed in pain and ran off. He rose, pulling the ropes away and picking the knife up off the ground. He could sense someone standing behind him. He turned.

"I appreciate your help but..." he stopped speaking when he noticed who it was. "Catherine?"

"But what? You can be beaten by a woman but not rescued by one?" She said gesturing with the crossbow in her hand. She was dressed down, hair braided simply to the side. She looked...different.

"She didn't beat me. I was trying not to harm her." He replied while putting the knife in his pocket.

"Yes. You seemed very in control of the situation." She said sarcastically.

"I was in control. And now you've let her get away." He argued.

"Well you let my dinner get away so we're even." She mused.

"Your dinner?" He inquired.

"The rabbit." She says holding up the crossbow again. "I was trying to hunt it."

"You hunt?" He asked.

"No, that was just a lucky shot." She mocked. He looked back at the arrow that was now sticking out of a tree. "Why would you want to keep a loose cannon like her alive?"

"Information." He said.

"Information? On what? How to find stray cats to skin." She asked, hand on her hip. He rolled his eyes at her.

"It's personal." He sighed. "Look, you did just try to help me, so let me at least escort you back to your party. It's not safe out here."

"I'm sorry who just saved whom? Besides, I don't have a party." She said as she started to walk away. He followed.

"You're out here all alone?" He asked.

"Yes. That's usually what happens when one is exiled." She responded.

"You don't have any guards?" He wondered.

"Seeing as Francis has taken my income along with my titles...I can't afford them." She explained.

"Don't you have plenty of your own money?" She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"I did, until Mary had me kidnapped and stole it." She said.

"Wait, you knew it was Mary?" He asked, taken a back.

"Of course I knew. I'm no fool. Yes, she did trick me briefly into thinking it had been Hortensa, a fine choice, but the moment her mother sent word that she was safe so soon after, well it was rather obvious." She told him.

"And you didn't try to kill her?" He said surprised. Catherine turned her nose up, clearly not wanting to answer him. The last thing she wanted to think about was Mary. She turned again and started to stomp off in frustration.

"Are you quite finished with this interogation, or must I suffer through more if you inane questions?" She spat defensively. He could see he'd struck a nerve.

"I'm not trying to interogate you." He said.

"Really? How many questions would you ask if you _were_ trying?" She wondered. He sped up his pace and stepped in front of her.

"Must you get so defensive about everything? I find you hunting a rabbit alone in the woods and you expect me not to be a least a bit curious." She looked at him a moment.

"You're bleeding." She said flatly, ignoring what he'd said, as she noticed a slash on the upper right hand of his chest, almost to his shoulder. Bash looked down, confused and touched the wound.

"I suppose I am." He said.

"Come on then. Let's get that patched up." She said taking off again. He stood still for a moment, staring after her. "Well are you coming or not?"

He said nothing, just simply followed her into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

They were silent for the rest of their walk. Neither really knowing what to say. When they arrived at their destination, Bash looked around shocked at what he saw. It was little more than a cabin. Yes, it was probably the nicest cabin he'd ever seen...but it was a cabin. Catherine was staying in a cabin? She opened the door and let him in.

"And don't bleed all over the floor. I've discovered it's quite difficult to clean." She said remembering the night she and Henry had to scrub it off the castle floor. Well, really more her than Henry. Bash furrowed his brow. He honestly didn't want to know how she discovered that.

"You really are here by yourself. Not even a servant in sight." He noted.

"I have a girl in the village that comes every other day. She helps with the cleaning and she's been teaching me to cook." She said while taking off her cloak and putting it away.

"Forgive me, but I can't picture you cooking...but then again I couldn't picture you hunting until today either." He said as he watched her get a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Yes, well, we all do what we must to survive." She looked sad for a moment and then shook it away. "Sit." she commanded as she set the bowl on a table next to him. He sat and she started to take his cloak off for him and unbutton his tunic. He watched as her movements had him mesmerized. He wasn't sure if it was the strangeness of the situation or that he was seeing such a different side of her.

"If you don't mind me asking yet another question, why not just go back to Italy? Wouldn't the Medici's take care of you?" He said, trying to break out of his trance.

"The Medici's look down on failure. They disowned me when Henry tried to take my head." She said as she slid his shirt off his shoulder and started cleaning his wound. She was focused on the task at hand, but he was focused on her. He couldn't quite figure out why she was helping him. "No matter. I wouldn't have gone back anyway. If I had, there'd be no chance of ever seeing my children again." She said as her movements started to slow a bit. Bash could see in her eyes that she was hurting more than she was letting on.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this." He said. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. They exchanged a look, Catherine searching his eyes, trying to understand. What she saw surprised her. She broke eye contact as quickly as she could and shook it off.

"It's too bad Francis doesn't share your sentiments...hold this I'm going to have to bandage it." She said indicating the cloth she was holding to his chest. He reched up to put his hand over it, brushing hers on the way up. She paused at his touch momentarily, then got up to get a longer cloth and some salve.

"I've seen what you're willing to give up to protect him and the rest of your children, he was wrong to say you don't care about him." He said.

"I just wish protecting them didn't cost me their love." She replied sadly.

When she turned back around, she saw the he had removed his shirt completely and she caught herself staring at him. She walked back to him, supplies in hand. He looked at her sympathetically as she began putting salve on the cut.

"You certainly have quite a few scars." She noted, trying to pretend that's why she had been staring.

"Hazard of the job I'm afraid." He said while she started wrapping the cloth around his shoulder. He watched her for another moment before speaking again.

"You know, not all of your children are angry with you." He told her.

"Yes, I get along quite well with the ones who are far away from me." She mused.

"I mean that, well, Charles is back at court and..." he started.

"Charles is back? Is he alright?" She interrupted a little worried.

"Yes he's fine. Francis called him back. He said it was time he learned his duties as Duke of Orleans." He explained.

"He's just a boy. It'll be years before he has to worry about that." She countered.

"We all thought it would be years before Francis would become King as well, things happen." He said.

"Yes I suppose they do." She said as she tied off the cloth.

"My point was that he's been asking for you. Francis still hasn't told him." He revealed.

"I'm sure if he knew the truth, he'd probably hate me too." She still had her hand on his shoulder, but seemed unaware. Bash however, was very aware.

"I don't think that's true at all." They made eye contact again, a strange feeling passed between them, and once again they shook it off. "Why are you doing all of this anyway? Saving me, binding my wound..."

"I suppose I owed you." She said cleaning the bowl and putting it away.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked.

"What other reason would I have?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't actually have an answer.

"None that I can think of, but that would be the purpose of asking." He said while visibly struggling to put his shirt back on.

"Here...let me." She said helping him on with it.

"Thank you." He said. She said nothing. He started to try and put his tunic on next.

"You really should leave that off for the time being. At least until it stops bleeding." She said.

"I know I should, but I have to get back to the castle before it gets dark. I'll never make it if I don't leave now." He answered.

"You're not going to make it anyway. It's already to late. You can stay here for the night if you wish." She offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He replied.

"Impose on what? My night alone in an empty cabin?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's fine." She said flatly. "Thankfully I have food left over from yesterday." She added as she started moving around the kitchen and assembling what would have to pass for dinner.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He said after a bit. He felt very awkward just standing there while she worked.

"I think I can manage heating food over the fire an putting it on a plate." She said. She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you can go out back and pull a couple of tomatoes off the plant."

He did as she asked and when he came back in she was already putting the food on the table. They quietly sat down.

"You know, there were rumors you'd gone to England. Obviously, they were unfounded." He said. She stared at her plate as she spoke.

"I did go to England...it's not how it sounds...well it started out how it sounds, but it didn't end up that way. I was furious at Mary. I wanted revenge, but halfway there I realized I couldn't go through with it. I figured since I was on my way there anyway, I would use it to my advantage. I had a plan to to take Elizabeth down, but it backfired when Conde showed up and I had to take off before he blew my cover. He would've surely tried to kill me if he thought I was there to destroy Mary." She explained.

"Conde is in England?" He asked. She nodded. She paused a moment.

"So tell me, what gossip have I missed since I've been gone?" She asked. She desperately wanted to change the subject. He took the hint.

"Gossip? Do I look like a woman to you?" He joked.

"Woman or not, something interesting must have happened. A day doesn't go by without some sort of sandal." She pointed out. He smiled a bit.

"Well I don't know if this passes as gossip, but Lady Astorly finally got rid of that mustache."

"It's about time." She laughed and took a bite of her food.

They spent the rest of the night talking about the goings on at court until it was time to go to sleep.

As Bash was trying to make himself comfortable on the divan, Catherine came out from behind a room divider holding a blanket and wearing a nightgown.

"Here you are." She said handing it to him.

"Th...th...thank you." He stammered as he was now the one staring. He took the blanket and laid down. She nodded and walked across the room and laid down in her bed. He was captivated by her. He fell asleep watching her from across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Catherine woke the next day, Bash was already getting dressed to leave.

"Am I really that unpleasant?" She joked.

"I just need to get back. Francis is expecting me at a meeting this morning. I'm likely already late." He replied.

"I was joking." She clarified, getting out of bed.

"I knew that." He said.

"No you didn't." She said flatly.

"No I didn't." He laughed. He went to the door.

"Bash." She said as she joined him at the door. He turned. "Take good care of them." He nodded while he opened it. Just as he turned back around a young blonde woman was standing there with a basket.

"Caitlin. You're early." Catherine said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said suggestively.

"No. Bash was just leaving." Catherine answered.

"Just leaving? So early in the morning?" She prodded.

"Bash you'd better go before you're late." Catherine said. Bash nodded.

"It was nice meeting you Caitlin." He said as he walked by her. Caitlin walked by Catherine into the cabin and Catherine followed her.

"So. Bash. What an odd name." Caitlin said.

"It's not odd. It's short for Sebastian." Catherine explained.

"Already calling him by his nickname are you? My my, don't we move quickly." She teased.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Catherine asked sternly.

"No worries. I think it's marvelous that you've snagged yourself such a young man. He's quite the looker."

"He's not my man. I found him injured in the woods. I helped him. That's all. I'll probably never see him again." Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"With the way he was looking at you. Five silver peices says he comes back." She grinned.

"Five gold ones says he doesn't." She added through gritted teeth. Caitlin said nothing and went about her work.

Later that day there was a knock on the door. Catherine looked at Caitlin who gave her an amused look back. She went and opened the door to find Bash on the other side.

"Bash? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked. He held up a rabbit that he'd been carrying.

"I brought you a rabbit. I figured I owed you one from yesterday." He said. Caitlin came up next to her.

"So nice to see you again so soon." She said to Bash then turned to give Catherine an expectant look.

"What?" She asked her.

"Just waiting for my five gold peices." She answered. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that." Catherine said. Caitlin picked up her basket and went to leave.

"I'll see you in two days then." She said then turned to Bash. "Maybe I'll see you then too." She said then left. Bash furrowed his brow.

"You pay her her five gold peices just just to clean?" He wondered.

"Of course not." She said.

"Then what was she talking about?" He asked.

"Forgive her she's delusional." She said taking the rabbit from him. Then she had a thought. What if Caitlin was right? What if he had been looking at her like...that? "This is much bigger than the one that took off yesterday, I don't think I could eat it all myself." she added waiting to see what he'd do.

"Perhaps I should go and catch Caitlin, maybe she's hungry." he said.

 _'I knew she was crazy.'_ she thought.

"No. That's alright. I'm sure I can figure out something to do with it." she said as she brought it into the kitchen.

"Here. Let me help you with that." he aid reaching for the rabbit. He was very close now. His hands were over hers.

 _'And there it is. He's looking at me just the way she said. Oh god.'_ Her mind was focused only on him now. _'What do I do?'_

"You...uh...you could stay for dinner...If you want." she had to search for every word.

"I um...I have tracking to do." he said as they placed the rabbit on the counter.

 _'And now it's gone. Oh, Caitlin. Why did you have to put this insane notion in my head?_ 'she shook her head.

"But I...guess it could wait." he added. And the look was back again.

 _'Kill me.'_ she thought. "I suppose that means you haven't caught that witch of yours." she said. _'Why do I care?'_ her mind added.

"No I haven't." he said.

"Why are you after her so hard anyway? What kind of information could this girl have? Is she that much of a threat? Unless...you have some other reason to find her. You said it was personal." she asked.

"I um...she..." he tried to figure out how to explain.

"Perhaps I've overstepped. It's really none of my business." she said.

"No. It's not that. I just...it's complicated." he said.

"Were you and her...?" she wasn't sure how to finish the question.

"No. Yes. I mean, I was...interested...in her...that was until she killed a servant." he said

"You were interested...in a witch?" she asked.

"She isn't really a witch. But she does have a gift. Like Nostradamus, only she has to touch you to see your future. She feels your pain. It's hard to explain." he told her.

"So this information...do you want her to see someone's future then?" she wondered.

"No." he pursed his lips, not sure if he should tell her anymore. "I think she may have put some sort of spell on me. The night they burned her, I had this dream, at least I think it was a dream. She told me we were bound and when I woke up, she was on the steak and I could feel it. The fire. Like I was the one being burned...Anyway, I haven't felt quite myself since." he looked back at her waiting to see if she thought he was crazy.

"Not yourself? In what way?" she wondered. 'Maybe that's why he's acting strangely.' she thought.

"Sometimes it comes back. The burn." he explained.

 _'I guess not.'_ her mind was overflowing with too many thoughts.

"I feel rather a fool for trusting her." he said.

"I'm sure you'll find...what ever her name is and get it all figured out." she said.

"Delphine." he informed her.

"What?"

"Her name is Delphine."

"Delphine? and you fell for that?" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" he was confused.

"The Greek prophet. The oracle at Delphi. Delphi...Delphine. I'd bet my life she's no real seer." she explained. He closed his eyes and sighed, putting his hand on his head.

"And I found her posing as a nun in a convent. Now I really feel foolish." he said. "But that doesn't explain the dream, the burning, the visions."

"Hm. The dream could have been mere suggestion, it was just on your mind. The burning, well maybe she drugged you...what kind of things did she see?"

"She told me I would loose someone close to me. She guessed that I'd almost died to help Mary and Francis."

"That's it? Almost everyone has lost someone. It's a fair guess. And who is the first person any man would die for? A brother...or a woman. Mere guesses that she probably made off your reactions. If you'd have said she was wrong she probably would have made another guess. Keeping it vague so it can fit to many situations."

"But how would you figure that?" He asked.

"Nostradamus once told me about a man he met who claimed to be like him. He wanted to meet him because he thought it could answer some questions for him. Turned out he was a fraud looking for attention. That's how he fooled people."

"But she's healed people." He told her.

"Have you ever actually seen her do this?" She asked. He looked deep in thought. "Perhaps she's just a very good physician."

"But women can't be physicians." They both had a look of realization. "And that must be the reason for the lie." He looked at her with amazement.

"You're something else, you know that? Piecing that together so quickly."

"Sometimes it just takes a fresh set of eyes." She reasoned. He smiled at her.

 _'And a beautiful set of eyes the are.'_ He thought.

"I should probably still try to find her. She could be dangerous. She did kill that servant." He said.

"Yes. That would probably be best." She agreed. She looked over at the rabbit. "I should probably get started on that if we want to eat any time tonight."

"I'll help." He said as they both reached for a knife at the same time. His hand landed on top of hers again. She pulled hers away quickly.

"You do that. I'll get a fire started." She said. He nodded and watched her walk away.

They continued on to cook dinner together. Stealing glances every so often, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

They had just finished eating and they were cleaning up. Bash had suddenly grown quiet again.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked as she puttered around the kitchen.

"I must be the stupidest person in the world to have believed Delphine. Then again, I was idiot enough to believe Kenna loved me too." He said. She stopped what she was doing.

"You're not the stupidest person in the world because you were blind in a relationship. You're not even the stupidest person in this room. You're nowhere near being a bigger fool than I am. I actually talked myself into believing _Narcisse_ cared for me." She said.

"I don't understand what you were even doing with him. He betrayed the crown. He blackmailed Francis. Why would you want him?" He wondered.

' _Why do I keep telling him these things?'_ She asked herself.

"When Francis was ill. I was afraid of what would happen to me and my other children if he died. Narcisse said he would protect me...he was only trying to protect himself. He never wanted me, he wanted my power, but I wanted to believe it. So I did." She explained.

 _'And I just did it again'_ she thought.

"That doesn't make you stupid. It just makes you human. Everyone gets scared." He assured.

"No. What makes me stupid was that I still tried to keep him, even after I knew he was in love with Lola...I just couldn't let that happen to me again." She looked away from him. He knew she was talking about Henry. How she had lost him to Diane. To his mother.

"You know, you didn't need him to protect you. I would have." He said. She looked back at him curiously. "I...I mean. It is my job." He tried to back out of what he'd just said.

 _'Did I just say that?'_ he wondered.

 _'Did he just say that?'_ She wondered.

He desperately wanted to pull her attention away from his last remark.

"Anyway, none if that compares to the terrible way I have dealt with relationships...it's probably because I knew none of them were right to begin with." He said.

"Why pursue a relationship you already know isn't going to work?" She asked.

"Because it's better than being alone." He answered simply.

"And what if you miss out on the right person while you're busy pursuing dead ends?" She questioned.

"I've already missed out on the right person." He informed.

"Mary." She said.

"No." He almost laughed. "No. Mary was just...I think in my subconscious, I kept trying for women I couldn't have because I never really got over...another woman I couldn't have. I didn't really want it to work because it was always her."

"What happened with this woman you couldn't have that stuck with you so much?" She pushed.

"It wasn't something especially jarring. It was just...well I'm sure you remember the night you found me with Claude..." he looked uncomfortable.

"If you say you're in love with my daughter..." she started. He shook his head.

"No! No. That whole mess makes me sick every time I think about it. This had more to with the events leading up to it." He paused for a second before going into his story. "It was the night of the harvest festival so there was alcohol everywhere. Seeing her around was getting so hard...I had decided that even though I could never be with this woman, that maybe it would help if I just told her. Tell her I didn't expect anything from her, that I just wanted her to know...so I gathered some flowers and went to see her. When I got to her, flowers behind my back, she dismissed me right off. I hadn't even spoken a word, she already wanted me gone. I took off. I was kicking myself all the way back to the festival. So I got drunk. Very, very drunk. And that's when Claude found me. She convinced me Henry wasn't really her father just long enough for me to make the biggest mistake of my life...So you see, I am in fact, the bigger fool."

"Why don't we call it a tie." She suggested.

"Fair enough." He raised up what was left in his glass. "To the world's biggest morons." She copied held motions.

"To us." She said and they clinked glasses and drank. "Don't blame yourself for Claude. I know she was probably very convincing. She's very...persistent. She wants what she wants. Even when what she wants is wrong." She told him as she put the glass down and started to clean up again.

"You're not angry with me?" He asked.

"I was when it happened obviously, but since then I have pulled Claude out of so many men's beds...well, I'm fairly sure it wasn't your fault...so stop kicking yourself over it." She said.

He smiled and went back to cleaning the kitchen with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Poor Bash. Killing himself over one mistake. A mistake that never would have happened if Claude had any decency. Although I do wonder what on earth she said to him to convince him Henry wasn't her father. And what did this mystery woman say to him that was so harsh it made him give up like that? I wonder who it was? There were so many people at that party. That party. That was the same day I had that terrible argument with Henry. That sure turned out to be a lovely day for everyone didn't it? The only good thing that came out of that day was...'_ It was then her thoughts came to a screeching halt and so did she. She stopped as she was putting a pile of dishes on the counter. Her Back to Bash.

 _'Oh my god. It can't be. He couldn't have.'_ Her mind tried to remember.

"The flowers." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said, not understanding.

"You said you brought the woman flowers. What kind were they?" She asked, back still facing him.

"I think they were lilies, purple ones. Why?" He asked confused. What did that matter?

"That day I had an awful fight with Henry. About Diane. Again. I was infuriated. More than usual. I don't even remember anything that happened from his room to mine. It's all an angry blur...What I do remember, after I cooled off and came out of my room, was a bouquet of purple lilies on the ground in front of my door...No one could tell me where they'd come from. No one had seen who'd left them. I thought for a moment Henry had left them as an apology, but he would never do something like that, especially without getting credit for it." She mentally prepared herself and then turned around. "It was you. Did you leave those flowers for me? Was I the woman you loved?" She asked with different emotions fighting to take precedence.

Bash stood, not knowing how to answer.

 _'I must have dropped them there. I don't remember. What do I tell her?'_ He though to himself, near panic filling his expression.

"I..." he started then paused. No. He wouldn't lie. "I never really stopped." Catherine's eyes grew wide with the revelation.

 _'Why did I do that? She probably thinks I'm crazy.'_ He thought. He couldn't breath all of the sudden.

"I...I should go." He said grabbing his cape and heading for the door. She watched him for a moment in a haze and then snapped out of it.

"Bash wait!" She said rushing to him. She looked into his eyes. She wanted to say something to make him understand, but nothing came to her.

He stared back at her expectantly. Still no words would form in her mind, so she lifted her hand to place it on his cheek. He couldn't believe she was touching him that way. His eyes were focused on hers, trying to figure out what she was doing. Was this what he thought it was?

Then she slowly and tentatively leaned in. He was frozen in place. A statue. A mixture of fear and excitement filled him. Surely she couldn't be about to...but then she did. She kissed him lightly at first, worried she was making a mistake. But as soon as her lips touched his, she knew it wasn't. She pressed a bit harder. He barely responded, in fear that it would scare her away. His hand slowly lifted and rested on her back. Her lips were warm and inviting and he desperately wanted to pull her in closer, but was still too much in shock. She pulled back, hand still on his face. Bash swallowed as his eyes gradually opened.

"Did you really just...?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you love me. Not what I can give you. That's all I ever wanted."

"Would it be alright if I kissed you again?"

"I was waiting."

This time he was the one to lean in. He looked in her eyes as he put his hand on her waist. He let the hand that was at her back travel up to her neck and pulled her to him.

"You know, you didn't have to ask."

He smiled a bit and kissed her again. This time they deepened the kiss. His tounge parted her lips and hers greeted it gratefully. Their hearts were both racing. They were breathing heavily as they parted again. He put his forehead to hers, eyes still closed.

"I was wondering...is there...anything I do have to ask for?"

"Nothing I can think of."

She slid his jacket off so he would be sure of what she was insinuating. She held his hand and walked backward, guiding him to the bedroom.

They stopped in front of the bed and Bash pulled off his boots without using his hands. He didn't want to break eye contact in fear that he would wake up from this dream if he did.

"Is this really happening?"

She answered him by gently placing a kiss on his jaw line, as he closed his eyes. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her calmly but deeply. They stared at each other again a moment and then he pulled his shirt off over his head. She traced his healing wound with her fingers. He pulled the pin out of her hair and it fell around her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it lightly.

She gently pushed him to sit on the bed. He pulled her to him by her waist and they started kissing, now more actively than before. Her hands went to the back of his head, hands digging into his hair. They pulled apart only a little. Bash raised one hand to the front of her dress and started unlacing it a little at a time.

When it was completely undone, he paused and looked up at her. He placed the tips of his fingers at her temple and slid them down her cheek past her neck to her shoulder, hesitating for a second and then moving the fabric away from it. He placed a kiss on her collar bone and then continued on to pull her dress further down to reveal her breasts. He cupped one of them with his hand and they started kissing again as he caressed her. Then he moved his lips to the other breast. She held his head in place there. He looked back up at her then their lips crashed together as he lifted her up and turned to lay her down on the bed.

He hovered over her a moment and then his hand went back to her dress. He started trailing kisses down her body starting at her neck while he slid her dress further down and removed it. By the time he reached her belly button, her clothes were on the floor. He stopped there so he could pull back and look at all of her. Then he continued on to kiss the juncture between her thighs. Then he ran a single finger over her wet folds before placing his mouth there again. Catherine moaned while she grabbed a fistful of sheets.

He moved back up and started kissing her neck and then her lips again. She undid his pants and slid them down over his hips, freeing him from the confines of the tight leather, and then flipped their positions and straddled him. He sat up and started kissing her as she reached down between them to wrap her hand around his throbbing manhood. While she worked her hand on him, his hands slid down her back to rest on her rear.

Their lips parted and she placed her hands on his chest and slid them all the way down to his waist. Then she kissed down the trail they had traveled and gently pushed him down as she she did.

She grabbed hold of him again to guide him into her as she lowered herself on him. She paused for a moment to let herself acclimate to his size. His hands slid up her thighs to her waist and she slowly starting rocking her hips over him. He put one hand on her breast as she moved faster and the other rested on her hip, while he used his thumb to add to her pleasure.

He sat up again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her while he flipped them back over. Their lips never broke contact and he entered her again. One hand went under her head, the other he used to pull one of her legs up over his hip. She let her hands roam his back as he moved in and out of her. Then he moved his lips to the soft skin under her ear and she let her hands go to his rear, urging him to move faster. They were so close now. He pulled back just enough look in her eyes as they reached their climax together.

Her walls started pulsing around him and they found their release. They came down slowly. He moved inside her a few more times before pulling out, his body not wanting to break the contact. He laid down next to her and they faced each other, hands running over each others faces, trying to burn every detail into their memories.


	6. Chapter 6

It was all so unreal to them both. They continued to exchange little touches to keep checking that the other was really there. They had one hand joined with interlaced fingers, while the other was free to roam. Bash ran his fingers up and down her side lazily, while she slid hers back and fourth across his chest.

"So much better than I ever dreamed." he said.

"You dreamed about me?" she asked.

"Only several hundred times." he replied with a lazy smile.

"I think I dreamed about you too, only I didn't realize it was you. I just knew exactly the kind of man I wanted, if only I'd known sooner that he was right in front of me."

"Perhaps I should have told you that day when I had wanted, instead of running off just because you were in a bad mood." he suggested as he kissed her fingers.

"No. You were right not to. Back then I probably would not have reacted to the news the way I did today."

"What changed?"

"Time, I suppose." She rolled over on her stomach and put her hand on his face and kissed him. "I've come to see what a good man you really are and that you're not…well you're not your parents…All, this wondering why I'm here, if anything it's more curious why you are. Why would you ever want me?" she honestly couldn't understand.

"What's not to want? You're strong, brave, wise. You're just this…force of nature. Truly something to marvel at." He explained as he rubbed circles on her back.

"You make me sound like some painting up on the wall."

"You're a much more lovely piece of art than any painting…and far more terrifying."

"So I'm terrifying am I?" she said, sounding a bit insulted.

"That's not a bad thing."

"It's not?" she asked curiously as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's like trying to reach for a star. You're afraid you'll get burned if your ever able to hold it, but somehow that doesn't matter because you've had that one moment of euphoria." Catherine was almost in shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. She put her hand over his heart.

"I don't want to burn you." She said, almost sadly, knowing that she very well could anyway. With a hand at the back of her neck, he lightly kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. She turned her face to meet his lips. She had butterflies in her stomach. She wondered how she could have fallen for him so quickly. She could feel him hardening again against her hip. She pulled out of the kiss to see the desire in his eyes. Desire not just for her body, but for her heart. Suddenly she understood what had been missing with Henry and Narcisse, even with Richard. She renewed the kiss, turning her body to face his again. He pulled her flush up against him and rolled her onto her back, their lips never breaking contact. He put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms to capture her hands, intertwining their fingers and pulling her hands up to land on the pillows. They squeezed each others hands tightly as he entered her once again. She moaned into his mouth.

"Oh god, I could get used to that sound." he breathed into her neck.

"I hope you do." she replied huskily. He separated one of his hands from hers and slid it down her body as they began another round of love making.

Later that night, Bash lie sprawled out, sleeping in the crumpled sheets, while Catherine stood at the window, leaning against the frame, with nothing but a light blanket wrapped around her, staring out at the stars. Stars. He'd compared her to one of them. He was probably right. They were far off and distant, and now so was she. She told him she didn't want to burn him, but hadn't she already. She killed his mother. What would she do if he ever found out? How was she supposed to continue on with him and hold that secret? Was it fair to him?

Bash stirred and reached his arm out for her only to make contact with an empty mattress. He looked up to see the moonlight gleaming off her bare shoulders, her hair still mussed, cascading down her back. She was perfect.

"You look like a goddess standing there." He said. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a half smile. It was all she could muster because she was still lost in her thoughts.

He slowly got out of bed and joined her at the window. He stood behind her and ran his finger tips over her shoulder.

"What's wrong? You're not regretting anything are you?" She took his hand, kissed it and then layed her cheek on it.

"No regrets." She said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.

"Then what is it?"

She obviously couldn't tell him what she'd just been thinking, so she brought up another worry she'd been having.

"It's just…I wonder how this is going to work. With your job at the castle, you can hardly be here all the time."

"I can be here more often than you'd think."

"That's part of the problem. What if your here when something happens? Who will protect Francis?"

"Perhaps the hundreds of guards he employs. I'm only one man."

"Yes, but you're one loyal man. Guards can be bought, threatened to betray him. Not you." He kissed her shoulder and then rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I promise you. Being here with you will not effect my ability to protect Francis or anyone else. I would never let that happen."

"But…"

"No buts." He said as he turned her face to look at him. "I would die before I let anything happen to any of you."

"I would never forgive myself if I were the reason…"

"It's not going to happen. It's not." She pressed her for head to his. "Why don't you come back to sleep and stop worrying so much?"

She smiled as he took her hand and led her back to bed. They laid down and he pulled her toward him to lay her head on his chest. She wrapped an arm around his waist and they drifted off to sleep.

Somehow in their sleep they'd moved so Catherine was on her back and Bash on his front with one arm draped over her midsection. Bash woke first to see her still sleeping. He decided to wake her by kissing her neck. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him a bit strangely at first, almost forgetting what had happened the night before. But then it all came rushing back and she smiled at him. She pulled him a little, he landed partially on top of her and they kissed.

"How are you?" He asked sleepily.

"Perfect…you?"

"I never want to leave this bed."

"It would be quite nice just to stay here like this forever."

"We have a bit more time. I do have to go back to the castle, but I'm not in a rush." He said kissing a line down between her breasts.

"I don't think you have _that_ kind of time." She said.

"You're probably right. Don't want to start something I can't finish properly." She rolled him over so she could lay on his chest again.

"Let's just stay Luke this as long as we can." She said.

And they did. They stayed just like that until he had to go. Then he kissed her and looked in her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He assured. She smiled and watched him leave. Back to the castle…where she should be.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine had taken her good old time getting out of bed. She was finding it very difficult to greet the day after what had happened. She wasn't sure how long she'd been laying there but she knew it was definitely long overdue for her to get up. But what reason did she truly have to do so? She buried her face in the pillow for a moment. It still smelled like him. She took deep breath in. She smiled a bit, but then groaned before rolling unwillingly out of bed.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Bash had just arrived when he ran into Francis in the hallway. He didn't realize that he had a big goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"Have you been gone all night? Where were you?" he asked curiously.

"I was out tracking Delphine...I still haven't found her." he lied just a little.

"In the middle of the night?"

"I made camp. I was too far away to make it back."

"You look oddly clean, and overly happy to have camped out in the woods all night."

"I suppose it was a very good camping spot." he said unconvincingly. Francis cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Were you with someone?" he prodded.

"With someone?" Francis raised his eyebrow as if to let him know he wasn't fooling anyone. "Alright, I...ran into this woman in the woods...it was nothing." he tried to play it off.

"Nothing? The expression on your face says otherwise brother...Do you fall in love with a woman every time you go into the woods?"

"I did not fall in love with a woman in the woods...She was hunting...I ran into her...we started talking. I simply didn't realize it had gotten so late. That's all." It was as close to the truth as he could get with out him asking more questions.

"Well, just be careful. Look at what happened the last time you brought a someone home."

"No worries, I won't be bringing anyone home." he said. He wished that part wasn't true.

He went about his obligatory duties and then he was off again.

"Off to see your huntress again?" Francis said as he caught him leaving.

"No. I'm going to continue looking for Delphine, and she's not a huntress." he said as he put his cape on.

"You said you found her hunting."

"And you like to make swords. That doesn't make you a blacksmith does it?"

"So what does this, non-huntress look like?" he asked suggestively. Bash's eyes went wide.

"Trust me, she's not your type." he said.

"Relax, it's not as though I'm interested."

"No. I don't suppose you would be." his stomach almost lurched at his last statement.

"Should I wait up for you?" he asked.

"No." Francis grinned at him. "I'm going to search for Delphine. There's no need for that look."

"Alright, whatever you say." he said before walking away.

...Once Catherine finally forced herself to get dressed and start her day, she found herself more depressed than she was before. The occurrences of the last two days made her realize just how pathetic her existence had become. Here she sat, all alone, trying to down the same disgusting lunch she'd eaten for the last week. Is this what she was reduced to? Simply trying to make it through a day of silence. She dropped the piece of food in her hand back on the plate.

Then the thought hit her...what if she'd made a big mistake with Bash? What if she'd only fallen for him because she was lonely? Or what if she'd just wanted to keep him close because he was a connection to home, to her family? Could she have been fooling herself out of desperation once again? No. She couldn't be. Not with him. The way she'd felt, that couldn't be fake. She'd never felt like that before. Like she'd had a fog around her her whole life and suddenly it had been lifted. She felt safe with him. She trusted him. He hadn't done all that much to earn it, she just did. But how could she just trust him? She's never trusted anyone. Not even herself. Trust had been the downfall for every relationship she ever had, including those with her children. But somehow here she was, trusting him. But why? Because he said he loved her? Because he'd brought her a rabbit? He had saved her life...but wait...she'd trusted him before that truthfully. When he'd spoken to her about Claude, she'd taken his advice. When Francis had made him his deputy, she was surprisingly pleased. When her sons had been kidnapped by Clarissa, despite what she'd said, she knew he would do everything he had to to find them. Perhaps she'd never understand. All she was sure of was that she already missed him.

'I wonder how long it will be before he returns?...If he returns. What if he's more like his father than I thought?' she thought.

Just then, she heard sounds coming from outside, snapping her out of her thoughts. It sounded like someone at the door. It couldn't be Caitlin on her day off. Could Bash be back already?

"Bash is that you? I didn't think you'd be back so soon." she said as she opened the door. It wasn't Bash, but Delphine on the other side of the door. She charged Catherine, knocking her onto the floor.

"Do you think you can just take him from me? We are bound. He belongs to me." she said angrily. Catherine had the wind knocked out of her, but she still had her wits about her.

"Bound by what exactly? We both know there was no spell. You just wanted him to think there was so he would be too afraid to leave you." she replied as Delphine broke off a chair leg and came back at her. Catherine grabbed onto it with both hands and tried to push it away from her throat. They struggled back and forth.

"How did you do it, hmm? How did you get him to be with you so easily. Did you threaten him?"

"How did you...?" she choked out as the chair leg came closer and closer.

"I saw you. I saw you in your bed with him. But he will be mine again."

"Well aren't you a few pawns short of a chess set."

They continued to struggle and then Delphine pulled the leg away and raised it over her head.

"It's time to finish this." she said as she started to bring it down on her, but she stopped halfway, something throwing her to the floor. Catherine sat up to see that Bash was now struggling with her. She grabbed a knife off the table. She watched them, waiting for the right moment to go in. She finally saw her opening.

"Enough!" She yelled while she came up behind Delphine, holding the knife to her throat. Delphine stopped fighting. "What potion did you give him?" Catherine questioned.

"There's no potion. It was blood magic. It's irreversible." She said.

"Lies! Tell the truth or I cut your throat."

"Catherine..." Bash started.

"Tell me now!" She ignored him.

"Catherine!" He yelled to get her attention. She looked over at him. He was holding up a vile. "It fell out of her pocket."

"No potion? Then what's that?" She asked. "Trying to give him a second dose were you?"

"Bash don't let her do this. You're supposed to be with me. She's manipulated you." She pled.

You're the only one whose been manipulating me. Now what's in this?" He asked holding up the vile. She knew she was found out. She started to struggle again and was able to twist out of Catherine's grip. She got the knife away from her and went after her.

"No!" Bash yelled and grabbed the hand with the knife just before she stabbed her. She tried to pull away but tripped and fell right into the knife. Bash caught her before she hit the floor and let her down carefully. "It didn't have to end like this...I didn't feel the knife, It was all a lie wasn't it?"

"Don't leave me." She mumbled as a bit if blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Delphine?" Bash said, but she was already gone. He got up and went over to Catherine, who was just getting up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She was trying to catch her breath. He hugged her. "Are you sure you are?" She said as she pulled a bloody hand back from his chest. He looked down and touched the spot.

"It's alright. The cut from the other day just opened back up." He said. She sighed with relief, then smiled at him.

"You came back."

"Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked.

"No, no I knew you would, it's just, well it was so soon." she tried to cover. She didn't want him to know how insecure she'd been just a few moments before.

"It would have been sooner, but half way here I felt guilty about lying to Francis about where I was going, so I thought I'd at least do a little investigating first. She had told me about a girl that was drowned for being a witch, so I decided to go to that village in ask some questions. That girl was her sister, and the man who drowned her was her husband." he said. Catherine looked over at her.

"She was married? But she was obsessed with you."

"She used to be married. As it turns out, he didn't have her drowned because he thought she was a witch. He was having an affair with her and used the witch excuse to keep stop her from telling his secret. She was going to come clean. When Delphine found out, she killed him too."

"So that's why she clung to you. She didn't want to lose you the way she lost her husband."

"And that's why she came after you. Although, I'm not sure how she knew about us."

"You don't want to know. Let's just say, I won't be leaving any windows open anymore."

"You mean she..." he said as she picked up the vile again.

"Yes." she opened the vile and took a whiff. "This is what she gave you alright. It caused you to feel like you were burning. It was wearing off."

"If only I hadn't led her on." he said looking over at Delphine.

"Bash this isn't your fault. She wasn't right. It's nothing you did."

"If I'd gone to that town sooner I would've known and maybe I could've gotten her some help." she put her hand on his chest.

"There was no help for her. She was too far gone. You can't save the whole world...she's at peace now." he looked back at her and pulled her in placing his forehead on hers.  
They stayed that way few moments, until Catherine broke the silence. "Let me bandage that wound back up." he shook his head.

"Let me bury her first, clean up this mess."

"Don't torture yourself over this." she said kissing his cheek.

"I won't. I just need a few minutes." she nodded and left him to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Bash sat in Catherine's bathtub staring at the ceiling. He felt like a failure. Washing off the dirt from digging Delphine's grave didn't wash away the guilt with it.

"I thought you weren't going to torture yourself." Catherine said as she leaned on the door frame, wearing nothing but a robe.

"I'm not." He lied.

"Well you've been in there an awfully long time for someone who's not torturing himself." She pointed out as she made her way over to the tub and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I suppose I just lost track of time." He said reaching a hand up to rest in her arm. She kissed the side of his head and then pressed her forehead to the same spot.

"You're an awful liar." She said.

"I was just trying to forget." He admitted.

"Perhaps…I can help you forget."

"You could make me forget my name if you were so inclined." She got up and stood in front of him.

"Well let's just see about that." She said as she let her robe slip away. She stepped into the tub, straddling him as she lowered herself into the water. She kissed him gently as she held his face.

"So you want me to forget my name?" he asked.

"As long as you don't forget mine." she answered as she put a hand on his chest.

"Not possible." he slid his hands down her back and kissed her.  
When his hands reached the bottom of her back, he slowly turned her around so she was sitting on his lap. She leaned back against his chest and kissed his jaw as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel better already."

"Maybe I should go then." she joked.

"Don't you dare." he started kissing her neck and she laced her fingers with his. She made a small moaning noise.

"You know you're very good at that." she said an a low tone. She raised her free hand to his face and turned her head so their lips met. She kissed him deeply, making him want more. He slid one hand up her stomach to her breast and the other to the juncture between her legs. He ran a finger over her a few times before letting it enter her and then let a second finger join it. She moaned again, this time deeper. "You're very good at that too."

He worked his hands on her as his manhood hardened at her backside. She reached down and took hold of him, letting his shaft slide in and out of her hand. After a moment the feel of him under her fingers wasn't enough. She removed his hand because it was now in the way. She turned back around to face him, straddling him once more. She kissed him and then pulled back to look in his eyes as she granted him entrance. Bash's head went back for a moment at the contact. She rode him slowly, her hands on his shoulders, and he let his hands roam over her. He kissed her between her breasts and moved one hand down to work his thumb on her. He held onto her waist to steady her as he raised himself up for more contact. She moved her hands to the back of his neck as they came closer to the edge. They reached their release together and relaxed into each others embrace, still breathing heavily. Her head rested on his, their arms wrapped around one another. When she was able to compose herself, she pulled back to look at him, hands running through his hair. He touched her cheek and they grinned at each other.

"I think we should get out of this tub before we both turn into prunes." she said with a small laugh.

"What's a prune?" he said jokingly. She shook her head. He kissed her and then slowly got out of the tub. He started to dry off when he realized she was still in the tub. "Aren't you getting out?"

"Oh, I will…" she said with a smirk "After I'm through watching you dry off."

"Well, I'm dry now." She then rose from the tub as well, and he watched as the water dripped off her perfect form. She leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her. "Now you don't want to get me all wet again do you?" He took the cloth he'd dried off with and started slowly wiping the water off of her, sliding it down her arms first and then working his way down. She shivered as it rolled over her stomach. "Are you cold? Let me help you with that." He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Much better." She said. They kissed again.

"I love you." Bash said quietly as he stared into her eyes. Catherine was taken a back. She certainly had not expected that. She didn't know how to respond. "You don't have to say anything. I know it's too soon for you. I've had years to think about my feelings for you, you've only had two days. I just wanted you to know. You can say it if and when you're ready. I don't want you to say it just because I did. I only want to hear it if you mean it." She looked at him and wanted to respond, but no words would come. He was right, it was too soon. Wasn't it? She swallowed and did the only thing she could think of…change the subject.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm sure you've worked up quite an apatite. We should go make something for dinner." She said as she broke away and put her robe back on. She kissed him on the cheek quickly and took off to go put some clothes on and start cooking. He stared off after her, worried that he shouldn't have said it.


	9. Chapter 9

Bash came out of the other room a short time later, fully dressed, cape and all. Catherine looked at him, confused.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"I should be getting back to the castle. If I stay I'll never make it back before dark." He said.

"Is this because I didn't answer you?" She wondered.

"No. I should've never said it in the first place. I should've realized I'd scare you off."

"Scare me off? You're the one leaving." he continued on, securing his sword to his belt. "I don't understand, you said you didn't expect me to say it back."

"I don't."

"Then why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." he said turning to face her. "It's not that you didn't say it back. It was the way you looked at me, like I'd sacred the life out of you. And then you left the room so quickly...it was obvious you're not in this for the same reasons I am."

"Bash, no." she went to stop him from leaving. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. "You're right, I am scared, but not because of what you said. I am scared because the way I feel about you is so strong...and you said yourself it's too soon. I just didn't know what to say, i didn't know how to deal with hearing those words, because every time they've ever been spoken to me, the person saying them has always turned on me. So I had trained myself never to trust them. I know that's not you, but my subconscious mind is still afraid and waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't know if this is love or not, but I know I don't want you to go. I know I can't stop thinking about you. I know I want you in my life. Whatever that means." he looked down at her hands, that were now holding his. "Please, don't leave. Can we just pretend it never happened?" he took off his cape and draped it over the closest chair.

"Do want some help with dinner?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." she answered.

Later that night, when they'd finished eating and cleaning up, Bash sat staring into the fireplace while Catherine poured herself some tea. She stopped mid pour, noticing his demeanor. She put the pot down and sat next to him. She took his hand and waited for some sort of reaction. She wanted him to know she meant what she'd said earlier. He squeezed her hand a bit, but didn't look at her. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not sorry I said it." he said flatly.

"Neither am I." she answered. "Do you have to go?"

"I'm not sure how I'm going to keep making excuses for where I'm going every day." she looked at him a bit sad. "But I'm sure I'll figure something out." he added. Then she smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed her and she knew everything was okay.

They stayed there for awhile, just relaxing into each other. They talked a little and had some tea before going to bed. Bash was already in bed when Catherine came in wearing her nightgown. She looked down at him a bit oddly.

"What?" he asked propping himself up a bit.

"Nothing...It's just I can't remember the last time I got into bed with a man just to sleep." then he looked at her oddly. "It's not to say that that's not a bad thing." she climbed in, laying on her back. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck, then rested his head next to hers. She touched his cheek and grinned sleepily at him before closing her eyes and drifting off.

When Bash woke, they were in almost the same position as they were when they fell asleep. Catherine was still sleeping and he stared at her a moment while he decided on how to wake her. He ran the back of his index finger down her cheek and kissed her gently. Her eyes flickered open and she looked into his eyes. She cupped his cheek.

"I could wake up like that every morning." she said.

"That could be arranged." he said. He kissed her again more deeply this time.

"Be careful with that, it could be dangerous."

"Maybe I like danger." he said and slid his hand up her nightgown as he kissed down her neck to her chest. His fingers grazed her and she moaned. He moved his lips back to hers and let his tongue roam her mouth. She lightly bit his bottom lip as he pulled back. He started working his fingers down below with more intent. She pulled him on top of her a bit more and ran her hand up his back. Just as they started to really get into it, there was a knock at the the door and Catherine instinctively pushed him off of her. Since he hadn't expected the sudden jolt, he ended up falling off the bed.

"Oh Bash, I'm sorry." she said getting out of bed and rounding it to the other side to see if he was alright. "I forgot about Caitlin, I'm sure that's her at the door."

"I'm fine." he said as he got up. "Just go tell her she has the day off and we can stay in bed." he added pulling her in. She pulled away immediately.

"I can't do that...Oh she can't know you're here, I'll never live it down. Go out the window."

"What?" he said as she started handing him his clothes and shoving him toward the window. "Are you crazy? What are you so worried about?"

"She may have made a remark about you and me being together that first day and perhaps I told her she didn't know what she was talking about. If she knows you're here, She will taunt me with it forever." she said as another knock came.

"So find a new servant."

"I had enough trouble finding her, and she's not a servant, she has no idea who I really am. I made up some story about being a widow down on her luck, not much of a stretch to believe. I can't take a chance of her finding out the truth." she explained.

"Catherine! Is everything alright?" she heard Caitlin ask from behind the door. She raised her eyebrow at Bash signaling that she didn't have time to explain more. He decided just to go.

"You owe me a giant explanation for this later." he said pulling on his pants and climbing out. She kissed him at the window quickly.

"I'll pay you back with more than explanation, I promise." she said as he took off. Just as he ws out of sight, the front door opened and Caitlin stormed in.

"I'm sorry I bursted in, but you had me worried when you didn't answer." she said.

"I'm sorry, I must have really been sound asleep. I barely heard you knock." Catherine tried to cover.

Caitlin looked at her knowing something was up. "Riiight. I'll let you get dressed then. I'll just be outside tending the garden." as she walked toward the door she noticed Bash's sword sitting next to one of the chairs. She picked it up and examined it.

"So, I suppose I'll be seeing more of your handsome woodsman from the other day." she said.

"What are you going on about?" Catherine asked coming back out of the other room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her holding the sword. Caitlin raised her eyebrow at her suggestively.

"He must have left it the other day." she said.

"And he never noticed he was missing his sword? Don't you think he would have come back for it by now?"she asked.

"I suppose not." she said as calmly as she could muster. Caitlin knew exactly was was going on, but decided to play it cool and use this to tease her later.

"I see...well I'll be outside." she said and left. Catherine knew she'd been caught.


	10. Chapter 10

Bash arrived back at court to see there was a bit of commotion going on in the throne room. Francis and Mary were seated on their thrones, advisers and such gathered around discussing something privately, as many of the court's nobles stood outside the room whispering amongst themselves. Bash looked at the scene quizzically before entering the throne room.

"Bash. I'm glad you're back. I'm going to need your help." Francis said, as he saw him come in. He motioned for him to come closer, then waved away the men he was speaking to.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It seems Catherine has been very busy since we sent her away." said Mary.

"What do you mean?" Bash asked, trying to cover his worry.

"I just got word from some nobles who were visiting in England. They say my mother was there making deals with Elizabeth for Mary's head. They say she practically served her up on a silver platter." Francis said quietly. Bash's stomach felt like it was doing back flips.

"If that's true, why hasn't Elizabeth made a move yet?" he asked.

"Who knows, perhaps she's just waiting for the right time." Francis answered.

"I don't understand, what is it you need my help with? What can I do?" he wondered, afraid of his answer.

"They have also said that they believe my mother has returned to France. I need you to use the men at your disposal and find her. If these rumors are true, then she has committed treason against her Queen and…she will have to be executed." he said.

"Executed? Your going to kill your own mother?" Bash felt like he was floating above himself, this couldn't be happening.

"She's given me no choice. I tried banishing her. It wasn't enough. She won't stop until Mary is dead…besides, it's out of my hands, the Vatican will insist if she is convicted." Francis said. Bash scrambled to find an argument.

"Why would she come back here if she'd done such a thing? She would know you would come for her. It makes no sense. Catherine is to logical for that."

"If she is innocent, then she will come willingly, as there would be no evidence against her." Francis shot back. He then got up. "Take every available man. Search everywhere…anywhere." then he left. Bash turned to Mary.

"As angry as Catherine was when she left here, I don't believe she would go that far."

"You know as well as I that Catherine will do anything to get what she wants. I believe she would." Bash nodded. He couldn't argue on her behalf without arising suspicion. He turned on his heals and walked out.

Back at the cabin, Catherine was cleaning up a bit, when Caitlin came back in from outside. She looked at her awkwardly, feeling strange that she knew about Bash.

"Perhaps we should make an effort to return that sword. He might be needing it." Caitlin said in an effort to tease her even more. It amused her how upset she got. "Unless of course he'll be coming back for it…"

Catherine slammed down the sheet she was attempting to fold.

"Alright, alright, fine. He was here again…I was…with him…are you happy now?!"

"Don't get so irritated, I don't know why you were trying to hide it in the first place. You'd think you'd want to flaunt a man as handsome as him." Catherine looked back down at the sheet. "…But if it bothers you that much, I won't bring it up again." Catherine looked back at her gratefully. They went about their routine unknowing of the men out for Catherine's blood.

A few hours later, after setting his men out in the opposite direction of Catherine's cabin, he returned to warn her. He bursted in without even knocking.

"Catherine we need to talk, now." he said as he entered. Caitlin looked up from what she was doing.

"I guess I'll be going." she said and hurried out, grabbing her things as she went.

"Bash what…"Catherine started, but Bash cut her off.

"We have a problem. A very big problem." he said.

"What happened?"

"Francis got wind of your having gone to England. Apparently you were very convincing in your lies to Elizabeth. He thinks you really helped her, that you committed treason. If he finds you, he will likely take your head unless there is proof of your innocence." Catherine had to sit as she was overcome by the shock.

"My own son wants to kill me." she said. Bash sat next to her and took her hand.

"It's going to be alright. I'm in control of the search. I'll keep them looking everywhere but here, for as long as I can. We will get evidence to prove…"

"Evidence? There is no evidence. No one knows the truth of why I was there. I have no one's word to back me up. There are no letters, no paper trail to show my innocence. I made sure there wasn't so that Elizabeth wouldn't figure out my deception. It's my word against whomever told him. He will never believe me."

"There must be some way to get you out of this."

"There isn't. You may be able to buy me time, but eventually they will find me."

"Then you must leave. I'll put you on the first boat to Italy or Spain, wherever you want, but you have to get out of here to where they can't touch you."

"I can't do that. I won't leave. If I do, I'll never see my children again…or you." she said touching his face. "I won't run. What would I be running to?"

"But you have to. You can't just let him execute you for a crime you didn't commit."

"But I thought about it. I was prepared to do exactly what he thinks I did."

"Thinking about doing a bad thing isn't a reason for you to die. If it was, we'd all be dead." he put his forehead to hers "Please try and save yourself. It will be awful being away from you, but I can live knowing that you're safe."

"If I go, it will be admitting guilt."

"But Catherine…"

"Please don't." he closed his eyes and kissed her and then an idea hit him.

"If you won't leave the country, at least let me take you somewhere safer than this. Where you can wait Francis out. If we can keep you away from him long enough to see that Elizabeth has no information to hurt Mary with, maybe he will believe you. If months pass and she makes no move against her…"

"Where on earth could I hide for that much time? You can only keep your men away for so long, eventually they are going to wonder why your keeping them out of these woods."

"I have a whole property. The one Francis gifted to me. It's not being used because I live at the castle. Outside of a few guards and a handful of servants, none of which would recognize you, no one ever goes there. There's not a soul on this earth who would look for you there."

"Bash. That's a huge risk. If someone found out, you would likely end up on the chopping block next to me."

"It's a small risk. One I'm willing to take because it's your only chance."

"I can't ask you to…" she began.

"You didn't." She kissed him and stroked his hair. "Start packing. We'll leave tonight. Under cover of darkness." She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later, Bash returned to the cabin.

"Have you gotten your things in order?" he asked as he entered.

"Just about." she said as she put some clothes in a trunk.

"You must make sure you get everything. We cant leave anything that they might recognize as yours." he said as he started to look around for what needed to go.

"How are we going to get it all out of here?" she asked.

"I brought a cart and horses." He said. She looked up wide eyed.

"What if someone saw you?" she asked.

"Relax, I didn't bring it from the castle. I borrowed it off a merchant in the village."

"Still..."

"He doesn't know I borrowed it." he explained. She nodded in understanding. He took the trunk she'd just been filling and brought it outside to the cart. Catherine followed after with two carpet bags. They loaded them in.

"There should be more than enough room for the rest." he said. She nodded and turned back to look at the cabin sadly.

"I hate to leave it. I know it's not much, but it's the first thing that was ever truly mine." she said. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her head.

"I am truly yours." he said. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly at that. She leaned back into him, for just a moment they shared the silence. "We need to get moving. It will be dark soon."

They finished loading Catherine's belongings into the cart and took one last look around to make sure they hadn't missed anything. They climbed up onto the cart and started on their way.

"Should I have left Caitlin a note? What will she think when she comes back. Perhaps I should have made some excuse."

"It's better that you didn't. We don't don't want to leave any trace." she knew he was right, but part of her felt a little bad about leaving without saying goodbye. After all, the girl had been kind to her.

After a short while, they heard a strange noise that prompted Bash to stop the cart abruptly.

"What was that?" Catherine asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." he answered stepping down off the cart and holding out his lantern to see.

"You don't think the guards have found their way here already, do you?" she wondered.

"Not a chance. It'll take them days to finish searching the area I sent them to." he said. Then the noise came again and Bash turned abruptly toward the sound. Catherine started to get down off the cart in case she needed to run, but before her feet touched the ground, she heard a screech and something knocked her to the ground. Bash ran to her. "Are you alright?" he asked while looking her over.

"What on earth!" she exclaimed.

"It was just an owl. We must have spooked it somehow." he tried to help her up, but she winced when he took her hand. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." she hissed as she pulled it back. He gently took hold of her hand again and examined it. Her wrist was already starting to swell.

"It doesn't look fine...but it also doesn't look broken luckily. We can wrap it when we get there. I don't want to be out here any longer than necessary. Come on." he said. He took her uninjured hand and pulled her up and they went back on their way.

When they arrived at Bash's property, they were greeted by a female servant.

"My lord, it's been quite some time since you've been here. We aren't prepared for your arrival." she said.

"It's alright. We don't need any special arrangements." he said.

"We, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. This is..." he paused to think of a name. "Anne. She will be my guest. Treat her well."

"Of course my lord. And how long will the lady be staying?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"We'll go have a room made up for you and have your things brought in."

"Don't worry about the room. She'll...she'll be staying with me."

"Oh. I see." she said looking Catherine over. Catherine rolled her eyes, knowing the girl was probably making a mental judgement about her age. "I'll just have your things fetched then." Catherine turned to Bash as the servant walked off.

"Why did you do that? Make it so blatantly obvious we are together?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"It's not as if she knows who you are. And what better cover than you being my lover. Who would suspect who you are then?" Catherine tried to be angry, though she almost couldn't through the flush she felt at being called his lover.

"I suppose you have a point, but I do wish you would've told me you were going to do that. At least then I could have had a hand in choosing my alias."

"Is there something wrong with Anne?" he asked amused.

"It's rather common and...boring is all."

"That would be the point. It's inconspicuous."

They got to Bash's room and Bash went to take Catherine's cape.

"Here, let me take a look at that wrist." he said, urging her to sit. She sat and held it out. He pulled out some cloth from a box and started to wrap her hand.

"Do you really think this is going to work? Hiding me here." she asked.

"I don't know, but it was the best option I could think of on such short notice." she started to cry. "Did I wrap it too tight?" he asked.

"No. It's not that. I just never imagined Francis would one day be after my head. It's rather hard to swallow."

"Francis banished me once too. He was one step away from wanting me dead as well, and he forgave me, but it took time. He'll forgive you too."

"He didn't seem to have as much trouble forgiving Mary. He even forgave that treacherous Bourbon faster then he can forgive his own mother. Is it so wrong that I wanted to protect him? I know I went a bit far in doing so, but I was out of options."

"Francis is stubborn, an inherited trait." he said insinuating it was her he'd inherited it from. "When he sets his mind to something, it's not easy to make him change coarse. Even if he knows he's wrong."

"Except with Mary. She can do no wrong in his eyes. No matter her betrayal, he will always forgive her...I suppose I can't blame for that as I am in the same spot. I want to hate her. I should hate her. I hate myself for _not_ hating her."

"It takes a stronger person to care for someone who betrayed you than it does to take revenge on them. You did the right thing. We both know Mary wasn't herself. She's finally starting to come out of it though. She is guilt ridden over what she's done to Francis." he sees the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sure she would feel equally as guilty if she knew she'd hurt you too." she looked at him confused. "We both know if you didn't love her, she'd be dead by now...she broke your heart almost as much as she did his, didn't she?"

Catherine didn't know what to say. So she said nothing. No one had ever gotten so close to understanding her so deeply as he had. How did he see? How did he know? She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, letting her heartache wash away.


	12. Chapter 12

Slumber had come more easily than Catherine had thought. She assumed the stress would have kept her up all night, but the comfort of Bash's arms around her, allowed her to rest easy, until now. A strange noise caused her to stir. Metal clanging. The sound of guards making their way down the hall. Wait…guards? As the sound got closer, Bash started to wake as well.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked, her heart suddenly beating faster.

"I don't know." He answered as he started to pull his shirt on. Before he could even reach the bedroom door, it burst open and a cluster of guards flooded the room. The familiar fleur-de-lis of the royal crest emblazoned on their armor. Kings guards. The situation didn't even have time to register in their brains before Francis came in after them. Bash protectively took hold of Catherine's arm and pulled her behind him.

"Francis, how did you?…This isn't what it seems. Please let me…" Catherine began.

"No! You don't get to speak!" He walked closer to them, furious eyes staring her down. They instinctively took a step back, as he pointed an accusing finger at them. "You call yourself a mother?! First you endanger my son's life and then you plot against my wife…and if all that isn't bad enough, you corrupt my own brother into sleeping with you, because why?…You think he can protect you from me!"

"Francis, I don't know how you figured out where she was but, if you'll just let her explain…" Bash tried to speak.

"And you! I trusted you, but you've betrayed me as well! Hiding her from me! Harboring a fugitive is treason!" You will lose your head for this!" He turned to the guards. "Take him back to the castle to await trial."

"Francis, please, no. He didn't have anything to do with this. It's me you're angry with, my fault. You don't need to put him on trial." She said as the guards grabbed his arms. He turned back to look at her.

"You're right…" then his eyes got darker. Catherine could feel a pit in her stomach. Her son was gone. His anger at her had taken over. "After all, what do I need a trial for when I've caught him red handed." The guards pushed Bash to the ground and Francis pulled his sword, and with a single swipe…took his brothers head.

"No!" Came Catherine's blood curdling scream.

"You're next." He said grabbing her by the arm…

Catherine shot straight up in bed. Sweat dripping from her brow.

"No!" She screamed. She looked around. There were no guards, no Francis…It was just a dream. Only a dream.

"Catherine?" Bash said as he groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She pulled him into a desperate hug. Holding onto him for dear life. "Are you alright?" He asked as he cautiously returned her embrace.

Her mind flashed back to the dream. Bash's blood dripping from Francis's sword. She knew it was just a nightmare, but it was all too possible and it had felt so real. She kissed him urgently, She needed to know he was there with her.

"Catherine…" he was worried about her.

"I just need to feel you." She assured, stroking his cheek. She'd meant it quite literally. She needed his touch to burn the images from her nightmare out of her head. She ran her hands over his chest and down his arms, making sure every inch of him was real. She knew she was putting him in harms way just by being near him. Even if Francis wasn't as angry as her dream might suggest, Bash could still be imprisoned or worse. The guilt was eating her up.

"That may have very unintended consequences." he said. He could see that she was upset, and he wanted to help her, but the way her hands were roaming over him was almost too much to take.

"Then I shall accept my fate." she said and she kissed him again, letting her hands slide down his sides to his waist. He laid her back down, pulling her leg up over his hip, her nightmare shortly forgotten.

They went about the next few days, much the same as they had been. Bash would go back to the castle during the day to carry out his duties, then return to her that night. Francis continued to assume he was visiting his huntress in the woods and thought nothing of it. All the while, the search continued on for Catherine.

After a couple of days, Catherine started to ease a bit. Maybe Bash was right. Who would ever think to search here for here? She could barely believe she was with Bash, why would it ever even occur to Francis? She decided she needed a little fresh air. She knew she couldn't leave the grounds, but she just had to look at something other than these stone walls. She went out to sit in the garden. It wasn't anything even close to being as lavish as the one at the castle, but it was pretty none the less. She brought some tea out with her and waited for Bash to come home. It wasn't really her home, but looking around, she could really see herself making a life there…with Bash. It's funny how quickly she'd become comfortable there, nut she knew it couldn't last. Surely she couldn't stay there forever. How long could she hide away realistically? She would have to go eventually. Go where though? Would Bash go with her? Would she be forced to abandon him to save them both? The uncertainly of it all terrified her.

Bash was getting ready to go home when he noticed a company of guards getting ready to leave the castle.

"What's going on?" he asked one of them.

"We caught a lead on the Queen Mother. Some of our contacts told us that a woman baring her description bought a cabin from a man in the village a few weeks back. We're headed there now." said the guard. Bash worried a bit. He knew they would find the cabin eventually, but how had they done it so quickly? He could only pray that they hadn't left anything behind. He knew he had to go with them, to make sure Catherine's secret stayed safe.

"I'm coming with you." he told him and began to ready his horse.

When they got there, Bash kept a watchful eye on everything the guards touched, waiting to rush in and cover something up if need be. They turned over every piece of furniture, dug into every crevasse. The only thing left was to pull up the floorboards. It didn't seem that they had left any clue.

"Well, If the Queen was here, there's no sign of her. No way to know where she's gone." one of the men said. "Let's get out of here."

As they started to leave, they bumped into Caitlin, who was just arriving to do her usual job.

"Good day miss, do you happen to know the owner of this home?" the guard asked.

"Yes, of course, I come to help clean her house a few times a week. What is this all about?"

"Her? Then this home is owned by a woman. You see the King has sent us to search for his mother. She has committed possible treason and he wishes to try her in court. So tell us, what does this woman look like?" he asked as Bash came out of the house behind them. Caitlin's eyes went wide when she saw him. He eyed her as if to plead for her not to say anything. "This is the king's half brother and his deputy, you don't have to worry for your safety. He can offer you protection." the guard assured.

"Catherine…de Medici." Caitlin whispered to herself. "…The Kings brother…" she started to put it together in her her head. She'd been serving the Queen Mother all this time. The Queen Mother who was sleeping with the King's bastard brother. She swallowed and looked back to the guard. Bash's nerves were about to explode waiting for her to answer.

"She…" Caitlin looked at Bash. "She's a young woman, not much older than myself. Long…dark hair. She…lives here with her nephew." Bash tries to keep the guards from noticing his sigh of relief at her lie.

"If she still lives here, then where are all her belongings?" Asked the guard.

"They're off to visit relatives. Asked me to look after the place while they're away."

"You guards can get back to the castle. I want to question her a bit more before I go." Bash ordered. They did as he said and he ushered Caitlin inside and waited until he was sure the men were out of earshot.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why did you lie for us?" He asked.

"The wrath of Catherine de Medici is a thing of legend. I wouldn't want to incur it…besides, she was kind. She spoke of her son to me, of course I didn't know at the time that she was speaking about our king, but whatever she did, I doubt it deserves for her to be hunted down for treason."

"Well, that's just the thing, she didn't do what they think."

"Why doesn't she just tell him?"

"Infortunately it's not that simple. I wish I could explain, but that would put you in danger…Thank you. It was a big risk you took."

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere safe."

"She's not coming back is she?"

"No."

"Good luck to you both then."

Bash nodded and she picked up her things and left.


	13. Chapter 13

When Bash got back to Catherine, she was sitting by the fire waiting for him. She stood when she saw him.

"You're late. Did something happen?" She asked, worried, as she wrang her hands. He sighed and walked over to her and gently pulled her hands apart. He held them, rubbing circles over her fingers with his thumbs.

"They tracked your movements. They found the cabin." He said.

"Oh God."

"Caitlin was there…"

"Did she…?"

"It's alright, she covered for you. Luckily our guards weren't very smart. They told her exactly who they were looking for."

"So now they're going around telling the world I'm a fugitive."

"Don't worry, I had a talk with the guards and informed Francis that telling people who you're looking for is a bad idea…that they may cover for you." He explained. Catherine looked at him rather impressed.

"The best way to get away with a lie is to tell them exactly how you got away with it."

"Why would I alert them to the very mistake they made in aiding me?"

"Still, it will only buy us a bit more time. It's not a solution."

"Enough time is all we need."

"Time doesn't matter. He's never going to beleive I didn't do this, and do you honestly think that Francis will let me live if he thinks I tried to have Mary killed. He may be able to forgive me for a great many things, but that isn't one of them." She said looking away from him. He gently turned her face back to him.

"I believe he will see that you didn't do this and I believe he will forgive you for the rest. You just have to have faith."

"I wish I could believe like that."

"It's alright, I have enough faith for the both of us." He said with a grin. She sighed.

Two days later, Bash was in a meeting with Francis, when a messenger came in and handed him a letter. He took the letter and read it quickly.

"Is something the matter?" Bash asked. Francis pursed his lips.

"My mother's been spotted, just outside a village." Unreadable emotions passed over his face.

"Where?" Bash asked, hoping someone had made a mistake.

"Near your properties actually. We'll have to leave at once. If she has any clue she's been seen, she'll be long gone by the time we get there."

"Francis, don't you think this has gone a little far? She's your mother. Do you really want to be doing this?" He said doing his best not to sound like he was defending her.

"You're right. It has. Too far to turn back."

"Francis…" he tried to grab his arm as he walked away.

"It'll be late by the time we get there. I'll be staying in your home while the men search the surrounding areas? Ready the guards." He said as he took off. Ready the guards?…He had to warn Catherine somehow. He had to get back before Francis did. But how? He had to ready the guards.

Bash had finished with the guards as quickly as possible and then got on his horse and rode for Catherine as fast as he could. He rode hard knowing Francis and the guards were right behind him.

He arrived and ran inside. He went to their room and she wasn't there. Then the gardens, the common room, the library. She was nowhere. He heard horses. They were close. He grabbed a passing servant in the hall.

"Anne, have you seen her? I can't find her anywhere and the King is almost here. She…she won't have time to prepare." He said, trying to come up with a reason why he was in such a rush.

"No worries. I told her earlier that he was coming. I'm sure she's readied herself by now." She said.

"Told her before?" He asked.

"A messenger told us he was coming and to ready some rooms. I haven't seen her since." He ran back up to their room and looked around. Everything was gone. All of her things.

…A short time earlier, Catherine was in their room reading a book when she heard a lot of talking in the hallway. She got up and opened the door and walked out to see two servants discussing something over a letter.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"It's so exciting. The king himself is coming here. A messenger just brought word. They want us to ready them rooms. I knew we served his brother, but I never imagined he'd come here. We have a lot to do." She told her as she hurried off.

'Oh God' she thought. 'I can't let him catch me here.' Her dream came flooding back to her. She had to get out of here and fast.

She ran back into the bedroom and closed the door. Luckily, she hadn't yet unpacked her things. She would need to get those out as well. She couldn't chance of them being found. She made sure everything was packed once more and then made her way down to the stables. She readied two horses and hooked them to the cart. She went back to the room and waited for the right moment to drag her belongings down to the horses when no one would see her.

She had one last trunk to load in when she heard horses. She started moving faster. She got up onto the cart and slowly led the cart out looking to see if they were close enough to notice her departure. They were just around the corner, but she couldn't see them, which means they could see her. She snapped the reigns and made the cart move as fast as she could, hoping the sound of Francis and his men approaching would cover the sound of her own horses.

She took off in the other direction just as Bash came into the stables from the other side. He looked around, he saw cart tracks. He breathed a sigh of relief. She'd gotten out. He quickly started covering up the tracks while Francis and his men came around. He got to the stable entrance just as Francis arrived. He prayed they didn't notice the rest of the tracks leading away.

"Welcome brother." Bash said, almost out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he got down from his horse.

"I hope so." He said. Francis gave him a strange look and patted him on the back. "Come, let me show you around."

They started walking inside and Bash looked over his shoulder a few times to make sure he could see her.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Catherine was a safe distance from Francis and his men, she stopped the cart so she could come up with a plan. Where was she supposed to go now? She'd been forced out of the cabin and now Bash's home…the cabin…they'd already searched it. They surely wouldn't search it again, at least not so soon. She could go back there until she found somewhere else to go. It wasn't the best plan, but what else could she do? She got back on the cart and started in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Bash had sent the men out, while he showed Francis around, hoping to distract him long enough for Catherine to get out of the immediate area.

"The rooms that were made up for you are this way." He said. Francis looked at him oddly. He knew something was off. He wasn't acting himself. Just as he was about to ask him what was wrong, the same servant who had told Bash about the messenger walked up. She bowed to Francis.

"Forgive the interruption majesty." She said.

"it's perfectly alright." Francis said. She turned to Bash.

"It seems Anne is missing. None of the other servants have seen her all day and she is nowhere to be found. It's rather odd she would go without leaving a note." She said.

"No. No worries, I'm sure she just went into town for the day." Bash said. The servant nodded and left.

"Anne? Who's Anne?…She's your huntress from the woods isn't she? No wonder you've been scurrying off everyday as quickly as possible. I would like to meet this Anne. If she's kept you're attention to such a point she must be rather remarkable."

"Well as she said, she's not here so…"

"I'm sure she'll be back. It's almost dark. If she's not back by now, she'll most likely be spending the night…wherever she is." He said, wondering just exactly where that might be. How was he supposed to keep them away from her if he didn't know where she was?

"You seem awfully nervous brother, you don't have to be ashamed of your lady friend, I'm sure she's lovely even if she is a commoner."

"I…I'm not ashamed…but she might um…be a bit intimidated, you being King and all." He tried to cover. "I…uh…I tried to tell her you weren't like most Kings, but you know how women can be." Francis furrowed his brow. Even Bash wasn't quite sure what that meant. "Well…uh…you should go ahead and get settled in your room, I don't think there will be any news tonight." Francis looked at him oddly again but proceeded into the room anyway, assuming his strange behavior was attributed to the embarrassment of being caught hiding his lady friend. Bash waited a moment to make sure he wasn't coming back out and then ran back out to the stables and started out after the tracks to cover them far enough so that the guards wouldn't trace them back to his home.

Catherine was halfway to the cabin when the sun started to set. She knew she could never make it back in the dark by herself. She had to find somewhere to stay for the night. She couldn't just make camp anywhere. She would be too out in the open. Besides, she wasn't even sure she could make camp. As many times as she'd been hunting when she was younger, she never had to make camp, someone else always did for her. She wasn't even sure if she could make a fire…or if she should make a fire. Would they see it? Were they even searching this area? She looked down and noticed something shiny in the dirt. She reached down and picked it up. It was her ring. It must have fallen off the other night when that damn owl had knocked her over. She was closer than she thought. She decided to chance it and continue her journey as the sun fell.

The next morning, Bash got up at the crack of dawn and dressed quickly. He had to find Catherine before they did. He ran out of his room and bumped into Francis.

"Francis. What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep. I figured I might as well stay up and get the day started early. I thought I'd join the search with the guards." he said and then heard a horn sound. The guards were coming back. That could only mean two things…either they got a lead that's going to take them in another direction or…

"You're Majesty," one guard said as he entered. "We found you're mother."

…She had just arrived back at the cabin. She thought she was safe, but they had been close on her tail the whole time. A single guard stopped in front of her cart as she pulled up to the cabin. She thought about cutting one of the horses lose and trying to escape, but then more guards came up behind her and she knew she was done…

…Bash had sent them off in the opposite direction of the tracks that led away from the stable. He hadn't known she'd changed course. He hadn't known he'd sent them straight to her…

"Where?" Bash tried to speak without choking.

"Would you believe at the same cabin we searched the other day. Damn girl must have lied to us. We wouldn't have even gone back there if we hadn't run into a woodsman who heard a cart passing by. We saw the tracks and took a chance. Do you want us to bring her in?"

"No. Take her straight back to the castle. We'll be right behind you."

Bash couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the spot in the hall that the guard had just vacated. What was he going to do? He couldn't help her now. He had her. There was nothing he could do that wouldn't make it worse. She was doomed, and it was all his fault. He should have forced her onto a boat out of France, no matter how much he wanted her to stay. Instead he lead her straight into their clutches.

"Well, come on. I'm going to need you too." Francis said. Bash could barely hear him, but he did as he was told and they got on their horses and started off toward a nightmare.


	15. Chapter 15

Francis and Mary sat on their thrones, Bash standing to Francis's side. He stared at a spot on the floor. He didn't know what to do. Should he say something? What would he even say if he did? He never felt so helpless. How could he just stand there and wait for Catherine to be executed?

The guards came in with Catherine, shackled wrists in front of her. Bash made eye contact with Catherine. He couldn't tell if she was okay. The guards left her in the center of the room, much like they had the day Francis had exiled her. You could almost feel the tension hanging in the air. Like woodpeckers on your skull.

"Do you know why you're here? What you've been accused of?" Francis asked her.

"I haven't been told officially, but I can gather. I don't know specifically what it is you think I did in England, but I didn't do it. Not that it matters what I say, as I'm sure you won't believe me."

"So you admit you were in England." he prodded. She searched his stoic expression for a bit of compassion, there was none. He was determined. He was too much like her. Stubborn to a fault. She knew she wouldn't reach him by simply explaining what had happened. It wouldn't be enough. She had to keep on playing the game. The only way, was to be more stubborn than him. If anyone could do that, it was her. She squared her jaw and stood tall, gearing herself up to be sure her words were as strong and direct as they could be. She wanted him to feel every syllable in his bones.

"Just as I suspected. Not a doubt in your mind, is there? You've already condemned me. Your mother, who stood by you through everything. Who protected you at any cost. Who respected every choice you made, except for one, the one I knew would get you killed. And because of that one choice I made, because I had no other option, you will never see me as anything but a villain ever again." Francis stepped down from the throne and walked over to her.

"That 'one choice' you made could have gotten my son killed, your grandson. And it's not as if this is your first offense. I have let so many others slide, because you were my mother. Because I thought you loved me." he said, anger filling his face as he leaned in toward her offensively. And there it was, the same look he'd had in her nightmare just before his eyes turned black. That look that told her he was gone. At least to her.

"If you think I didn't take every precaution to keep that boy from harm...If you truly believe that I tried to take Mary's life, then do it! Get it over with! Take my head!" she grabbed the sword from his belt and he pulled back in shock. Mary stood quickly but didn't move.

"Francis." Mary yelped. Bash looked on, ready to jump in if necessary.

"Here use this, do it now! With your own two hands! If you're going to kill me then at least spare me the humiliation of a trial, because we all know what the verdict will be, no matter how little proof you have!" she turned to face Mary, seething.

"Or perhaps you would like the honor. Here!" she threw the sword to the floor at her feet. Mary didn't move.

"Well go on! You think I tried to kill you. After everything you did, hurting everyone in this castle! I would have been justified my dear believe me! You want your revenge on me? Well take it! Let the blood be on your hands when you realize that I am innocent! I'm sure he would forgive you, as he has so easily for everything else! And I'm sure you would feel no guilt, as you don't seem capable of it!" she turned again, now addressing both King and Queen.

"You have never trusted me, even before this. You would rely on anyone's word before mine. All of this..." she held out her shackled wrists."...is because you think I don't care, that my motives are selfish ones? Let us be truthful, that's what's really on trial here, my love for my family! You should know I would die for any of my children. If you don't see that by now, than you never will! So why am I here?" She gestured toward the sword and softened her tone, looking back at only Francis once more.

"If you're waiting for me to fall on it, I won't. This is where I stop protecting you. If you want me dead, then you'll have to do it yourself." She kneeled down in front of Francis and tilted her head upward, exposing her neck. Daring him. "So go ahead. I don't care anymore."

Francis looked her dead in the eye. She thought his gaze would burn a hole in her. He was practically shaking with emotions. She could see something, some trace of empathy. He was breaking, but not enough...

"Bash. Take her to the tower to await trial." Francis hissed coldly.

"Francis..." he started.

"Now!" Francis snapped. Mary put a hand on Francis's arm to calm him. Bash gulped and slowly walked over to Catherine, gently taking her arm. He had no choice. The whole time, she and Francis never broke eye contact.

"Come on then." Bash said as flatly as he could manage. Catherine rose slowly, eyes still locked on her son as Bash led her out of the room.

He slowly walked her to the tower. Each step more agonizing than the last. Hundreds of guards in the castle, and it had to be him that was sent to lock her up. His mind was spinning, there must be something he could do. He had to find proof of her innocence, and he had to find it fast.


	16. Chapter 16

They were quiet the entire way to the tower, both knowing that cell held no good memories for her. They exchanged a few looks though, neither really sure what to say. They just kept thinking about what to do next. There had to be another move. There was always another move. But nothing came to them. Bash knew he should probably make the most of this time they had, as it might be the last time he was alone with her before...There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Too many things. There wasn't enough time.

They arrived at the tower cell and Bash led her inside, closing the door behind them and removing her shackles.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He said.

"Yes you proved to be quite useless didn't you?" She said with a bite to her tone as she rubbed her wrists. Bash furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You were supposed to help me, not get me thrown into the dungeon. All that wasted time pretending I wanted you." Bash looked like someone just shot an arrow straight through his chest.

"Pretending..." he tried to make sense of what she'd said.

"What? You can't honestly think I had feelings for you." She said with a scoff. "You? My dead husbands bastard. The son of my most hated enemy. The bane of my existence. The constant reminder of my humiliation." She turned away to look out the window. "When I found you in the woods figured I could use you to help me get back into the castle, back into Francis's good graces. Then when I discovered your feelings for me, it amused me. I wanted to see how far I could take it. Figured I could get you to protect me and have a little fun while doing it." She turned back to face him. "And it was quite a bit of fun. I'll hand it to you, you are quite talented."

"Why tell me now then? Why not keep playing your game until the end?" Bash said, trying to keep his composure through the pain. Failing as his expression showed his heart.

"Because, you can't help me anymore. You've run out of moves. There is no saving me from my fate now. And imagining...you...pining away for me after my death...it makes me ill just thinking about it. When you told me you loved me, it was all I could do not to laugh. You sicken me. Leave me! Get out out of my sight before you end up like your whore of a mother!"

"What do you mean? End up like her?" She suddenly got a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. I suppose I might as well tell you as there is no more harm to be done...I know what she did. I know she killed the twins...You know, I just went to confront her, but then...I saw the fire place shovel." Her eyes went dark at the memory. Bash listened on in horror. "You know, even as she laid there, bleeding, she didn't even try to defend herself, didn't try to lie or reason it away. She didn't even see that there was anything wrong with what she did. So I took that damn necklace around her neck and twisted...tighter and tighter...and tighter, and as she faced the end, do you know what she said to me? 'I did it for Henry'...As if that...we're to make it all okay. As if I were supposed to understand because it was for him. So I twisted it one more time, and I stared into her eyes as the life drained from them. It was better than what she truly deserved. She should have suffered more." Catherine's face held an expression of anger as she relived the moment of Diane's demise, holding her hand in a fist as if she were twisting the necklace again. Bash stood for a moment, not yet able to register all the things she'd just said. She was using him. She killed his mother. It couldn't be. None of this could be true. He started shaking his head, praying would all go away.

"No. Why are you doing this?" He needed to believe it was all a terrible joke. Perhaps she had some twisted sense if humor he hadn't yet seen.

"If you wish to pay your respects...you can find her body just past the south keep, near the old wood shed...Now get...out, and don't come back." She said as she closed in on him. She wanted him to see that she was serious. To see her anger.

"You are truly the monster that everyone believes you are. You are wicked and cruel. I hope the axe is sure." Bash said as he turned on his heels, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Catherine stood, not moving from her place. It took awhile to come down off the anger high she'd been on. The one she'd had to hold onto in order to keep herself standing. Slowly, what she had just done crept into her consciousness. Suddenly she couldn't breath. She knew she had to do it. She knew she had to turn Bash against her in order to protect him. Had to make him belive she never cared for him. He would have done something. He would have tried to fix it. As sure as her heart had just been shattered, he would have given his life to save her. The pain on his face. Thinking about Diane, holding onto the fury, was the only way she could endure watching his world break in two. But there was no other way. She would not let him end up on the chopping block next to her. She was trying to hold back the tears, tears she knew would likely never end if she let them out. All she could see was his eyes as they tried to comprehend the unforgivable betrayal. She was shaking, nothing could hold back the flood any longer. She dropped onto the cot as the tears poured down. She buried her face in the ratty blankets, attempting to muffle her sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

Bash was out past the south keep, headed toward the old wood shed. He needed to see it for himself. He needed to, to make it real. To know in his heart that Catherine had truly played him. He still couldn't comprehend the things she'd said. He made her sick? His insides felt like mud that he would surely sink into soon.

As he came upon the shed, he looked around. And then he spotted it. A small patch of grass that hadn't yet grown back through the upturned dirt. He was sure if he dug it up, he would find his mother's remains beneath. It was true. It was all true. His legs could no longer support him and he dropped to his knees in front of the makeshift grave. How could she do this? How could her touch be false. The way she'd looked at him, the way she'd opened up to him. What kind of person could pretend something like that? He closed his eyes and he could still feel her. The powerful connection they'd shared was all a lie. But how?

He looked to the grave, putting his hand on it. He couldn't truly blame Catherine for this at least. What his mother had done was dispicable. Worse than even what Catherine had done to him. He hated to admit it to himself, but she deserved to die for her crimes. But did Catherine? She may have been inhumanly cruel to him, but she didn't break the law. Hurt or not, was it right to let her die for something she didn't do? He didn't know anymore.

Catherine laid on the cot, staring at the ceiling, her heart felt empty. Was she already dead? It certainly felt that way. She had nothing left. Her children all hated her and she had been forced to alienate the one person who cared about her. Maybe it was better this way. They would take her head and put her out of her misery.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, Mary entered her cell. She stared at her a moment, not sure if she wanted to bother arguing with her. She knew she wasn't about to plead for her life. She'd rather be dead than reduce herself to that, but it was oddly comforting seeing her. Mary's familiar presence made her feel more herself, less dead inside.

"Come to taunt me before I die?" She said flatly.

"I've come to give you a chance to speak for yourself. You don't think Francis will listen, so I will." Mary said.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"I don't. But I won't let Francis do this without being sure. I don't want him to spend the rest of his life wondering if he made a mistake." She offered. Catherine looked back at the ceiling.

"If Francis doesn't want to hear me than I don't need to say anything. If he doesn't think I deserve at least that, than I have no reason to bother trying."

"Fine. If you want to die, be my guest." Mary said, insulted that she'd been turned away. She went for the door.

"I didn't try to kill you." Catherine said, still in the same flat tone. Mary didn't turn back around, but paused thoughtfully before leaving.

The next day, those invited, gathered in the throne room for Catherine's trial. Francis and Mary, both Mary's and Catherine's ladies, Narcisse and a few advisers, and Claude and Charles. As Catherine was brought in by the guards, she realized there was one notable absence...Bash. She'd prayed he'd be there. She knew he hated her now, but she wanted to see his face one last time...'perhaps he will at least attend the execution.' she thought sadly.

"You are charged with the attempted murder of Queen Mary and selling secrets to our enemies. The law requires that I let you present any evidence you may have to help yourself." Francis said.

"I have no evidence...but neither do you." she said.

"It's not our job to prove your guilt, it's your job to disprove it. Have you nothing to say in your own defense?" Mary asked, trying to coax her to say something.

"I have already said everything there is to say. If it wasn't good enough, then I suppose I am doomed aren't I?"

"Francis, you can't do this, she's our mother." Charles said as he stepped forward.

"If she has committed treason, I cannot spare her, mother or not." Francis said.

"But Francis...she wouldn't do something like that..." Charles began.

"Charles, please, don't get yourself into trouble for me." Catherine said.

"She's already done many things just like that. She would do anything to save her own skin, even betray us as she already has."

"But she risked her life to save me and Henry..."

"Charles is right." Claude said, stepping forward as well. "As much as it delights me to see her in chains. She has always protected us, even when we didn't know it. She is capable of many atrocities, but she would never intentionally hurt us." Catherine looked at Claude, shocked, but touched by her defense.

"Making me believe my son was dead? Was that not hurtful?" Francis asked her.

"And she sent me away and made me think she hated me, just so I would never find out that I killed the twins. Even though it turned out not to be true, she held that secret alone for years, I'm sure that was difficult, but she did it to save me." Claude said. Catherine couldn't believe her ears.

"Would she not try to kill Mary then, if she believed she was a threat to me?" Francis argued.

"I don't think she would." Greer said stepping forward. "I'm sorry your majesty, for interrupting, but when the Italian Count took the castle, Catherine had a clear opportunity to harm Mary, who she thought at the time, was a threat to you, and she saved her instead, she saved all of us, putting her own life on the line to do so. I'm no fan of Catherine's schemes, but I'd hate to see her executed for the wrong reasons. I know what it's like to be punished for something you didn't do." Mary looked at Greer, surprised that her own lady, her friend would defend the woman who may have threatened her.

"That proves nothing, let's not forget, shortly there after, she tried to kill Mary." Francis continued to argue.

"She also tried to kill herself that day. That doesn't mean she wanted to die?" Greer said.

"You can't be serious, Francis..." Lola starts, but Francis holds out his hand to silence her. He already knew her argument.

Then what happened next, Catherine never would have seen coming. Narcisse stepped forward. Catherine looked over at him, eyes wide.

"If I may majesties, I am the last person in the world who wants Catherine back in this castle..."

"You fear her vengeance." Mary said. He nodds.

"...but even so, I can't help but feel partially responsible for Catherine's current predicament."

"Why? Just because you're the one who sold her out?" Mary asked sarcastically.

"No. Actually for another reason. You see, Catherine and I tried for months to come up with ways of ridding ourselves of Conde. I...offered her several solutions that would have worked easily, but she turned them all down, because they all required..." he paused wondering if he should reveal himself so much. "They all required harming you my Queen. Some just your reputation, but harm non the less. She refused outright. She said she cared for you." Mary almost choked on her surprise. She sat deep in thought, trying to digest what he'd just said.

"Where does your guilt come in here?" Francis asked.

"I had...other plans too. But in my desire for revenge, I may have left those out. If I had presented these ideas to Catherine, perhaps she would not have not gone to such extreame measures. I...of course regret these things."

"You are brave to admit this, but it doesn't tell me she doesn't have selfish reasons. She may only have refused harm on Mary so she wouldn't anger me."

"Your wrong." Said a voice from behind Catherine. Everyone turned to see Bash standing in the doorway. He started walking toward them. Catherine watched him, trying to read his intentions. "Catherine may be many things, but selfish isn't one of them. She loves you and all of her children, more than any amount of power. She has a much bigger heart than you can see. She didn't want to hurt you or put John in danger. She only wanted desperately to save you from making a tragic mistake. One that could cost you your life, your crown, everything."

"Why would you of all people, defend her?" Francis asked. Bss looked thoughtful.

"It was the day after you were born. Father insisted I meet my little brother. My mother protested, saying she didn't want me anywhere near Catherine. She told me how awful she was and tried to scare me away from her. Father didn't care. He said he would be there and it would be fine. I of course was terrified. I believed my mother. Why shouldn't I? When we got there, father was almost immediately pulled away by some urgent matter, leaving me and Catherine alone. I tried to leave, but she stopped me. She said 'Where are you going? Don't you want to meet your brother?' She told me to sit and she put you in my arms. I told her I would always protect you and she said 'I know.'...To the boy whose existence was a constant reminder of her humiliation. She was kind to me. She trusted that I would protect you. She let me be a part of your life no matter what it meant to her, because she loves you. That doesn't sound selfish to me." He looked at Catherine, but then quickly looked away. She was almost on the verge of crying. Even after everything, he still defended her. She couldn't believe it. Francis sighed. He wanted to for give her, but he just couldn't.

"That still doesn't tell me she doesn't want to hurt Mary." He said. Mary, who had been silent through the whole story, sill thinking about Narcisse's confession and remembering things she'd forgtten, finally spoke up. Watching Catherine as she did so.

"I was seven, I had fallen terribly ill. A fever, chills. So sick I could barely hold my head up. Catherine sat by my side and nursed me back to health. She held my hand and she comforted me. The physician told her she should stay away or she might get sick as well, but she didn't care. She sat there, every night, sometimes even falling asleep at my side. I asked her if I was going to die. With tears in her eyes, she told me she would never let that happen." Mary was on the verge of crying as she turned to face Francis. "I believe she is innocent."

Francis was defeated. If even Mary wanted to pardon her, how could he possibly push further. He was relieved that he didn't have to go through with it, but refused to show it. He didn't want her to think she was right in what she did. He didn't want to admit he'd gone too far.

"Since there is no tangible evidence of your guilt, I cannot convict you of this crime. Guards, release her from her shackles." He said with as serious a face as he could. "You are not free. You will remain here at court, under guard, until such a time I can truly believe you are innocent and have repented for your betrayal. This court is dismissed." He said as he rise from the throne and left. As everyone filed out of the throne room, Catherine stopped Bash in the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, grabbing his arm.

"No matter your deceiving me, you don't deserve to die for it."

"But what made you think of that?"

"It wasn't hard to muster. It was the day I fell in love with you." He said coldly, removing her hand from his arm and walking away. She looked on, already feeling his absence.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" Narcisse said as he came up behind Catherine after he had witnessed her and Bash in the hall.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, not realizing he'd just seen them speaking.

"You and the bastard, not something I would have predicted." he said. Catherine pursed her lips in annoyance.

"The only reason, I'm not going to kill you is because of what you said in there." she said pointing to the throne room. "You managed to save your skin this time, but don't push me again. Or you will die. That includes getting on my nerves."

"Beg your pardon majesty, but I only mean to help."

"I don't need, or want your help. In fact I'd be perfectly content never to set eyes on you again. You used me and I let you because I was too afraid to be alone, I'm not afraid anymore. "

"I suppose that's fair. Let me just say one thing and then I shall never bother you again." she tilted her head, ready to listen to anything if it would rid her of him forever.

"You're right I was using you. I didn't love you." she stepped forward angrily and he held out a hand to signal her not to attack "At first. I thought I could use your influence to get my power back. Clearly the wrong move."

"You had better find your point more quickly Stephan." she said balling her fists.

"But I did learn a lot by being with you. I learned what I really want and...I learned you are not the person I had thought you were...There was one thing I meant and it was that this idea that nobody can know you and still love you is wrong. I may not be that person...but someone is." he said and gestured to where Bash had just been standing "I saw the way he looked at you. You shouldn't let him go."

He walked away and Catherine eyed him as he disappeared from sight. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the encounter. Could he have been sincere in his words or were they just another attempt at some scheme she didn't quite see yet? Maybe he was hoping she would leave him and Lola alone if he kissed up. She didn't know. All she did know was that scheme or not, he wasn't wrong.

Just then, Mary approached her. They stared at each other for a moment. A silent acknowledgement passing between them as they sized up each others motives.

"Why didn't you tell me? All this time I thought you hated me."

"Would it have made any difference?"

"It would have made all the difference in the world."

"You would have never believed me. You would have thought I was trying to manipulate you, because you think everything I do is a part of some greater scheme. It's not. I love my family...all of my family...daughter." she said with an angry sneer as she walked away.

"I love my family too...mother." she called after. Catherine stopped walking but didn't turn around. She closed her eyes. She wanted to go back and hug her, but she didn't yet deserve that. Catherine was furious at herself for even thinking about it. Why she couldn't bring herself to hate this girl she would never know. She looked back over her shoulder to meet her eyes and see if she had truly meant what she'd said, she could always tell when she was lying. She wasn't. Catherine nodded her head in understanding and then left, back to her room, guards in tow.

After she'd cleaned herself up and dressed, all the while thinking about what Narcisse had said, she realized she had to at least let Bash know that she'd been lying. At least then he wouldn't think he'd been a fool. She didn't want to leave him not to trust someone else. It wasn't fair. She stared herself down in the mirror trying to get up her courage, then she made her way to Bash's room, guards still following her at a fair distance. Francis wasn't joking. This might prove rather irritating after awhile.

She knocked on Bash's door and he almost slammed it in her face, but she stopped it.

"Please, can I speak with you for just a moment. Just a moment and I shall never bother you again." she said. God she really must be terrible, she was starting to sound like Narcisse. Bash looked at her a moment before opening the door wider to let her in. Her guards followed suit.

"Is this really necessary?" she spat at them.

"The kings orders..." one of them began.

"The kings orders were that she be guarded at all times. I'm sure I can guard her well enough. Go back to her room, wait for her there." he said.

"Yes m'lord." The guard nodded and they left the room. They looked at each other for a moment a Catherine tried to find the words. All she really wanted was to reach out to him, to have him hold her again.

"Well, what is it you so desperately needed to tell me?" he said coldly.

"First you should know, I don't expect you to forgive me." she began.

"Good." he bit back.

"You'd be completely within your rights never wanting to speak to me again. But even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I still need you to know that what I said to you in the tower...I said it to protect you. I couldn't bare the idea of you ending up dead just for trying to help me. So I had to make you hate me, so you wouldn't do something stupid." she laughed as a tear fell down her face. He faced away, knowing her tears could break his determination. "I should've known it wouldn't work. You protected me anyway...Those words...it was the hardest thing I ever had to say. Seeing your face, knowing I was breaking your heart...As far as your mother goes, I won't apologize for that, but I am so sorry that I had to use it as something to hurt you with. I love you too much to let you think that you were a fool or that our time together meant nothing. It meant everything...that's all. I'll go now." she said and turned to leave.

"Wait." he barked. She stopped short and looked back. "Did you just say you loved me?" he asked as he turned to face her. Catherine stood in shock. She hadn't realized she'd said it. It just came out as naturally as any other truth.

"I...I did." she said as he started walking toward her. 'God he must think I was trying to manipulate him' she thought. "I wasn't trying to make you..." she started but was cut off by his lips on hers. He pulled back, his hands on her shoulder, hers on his chest. "I...I don't understand. How can you...I mean after what I said..."

"You were only trying to save my life, how can I fault you for that?"

"You believe me? That easily?"

"You said you loved me. You had no reason to lie now. If you were really to lie about your feelings you would have said it when I told you. If it were a lie, you would have been able to say it."

she touched his cheek, unable to believe she really had him back.

"Your mother..." she began. He shook his head.

"It's alright. What she did...If she had been anyone in the world other than my own mother, I would have done exactly what you did. If anything, I should be ashamed of myself for not doing more."

"Bash no. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's not your fault. None of it." she said and she stroked his face. He kissed her again.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied. " I really do."

Their lips met as he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. Now that she was safe and she was his once more, they needed to feel each other, skin to skin, to know that it was all real. To know that they had faced the fire and come out un-burnt and stronger than ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Bash and Catherine laid in his bed, Bash on his back, Catherine draped over him, head on his chest, as he played with her hair. She ran her fingers back and fourth over his chest.

"My guards are probably thinking I've killed you and run off by now." She said with a husk to her tone. They both breathed out a small laugh.

"Let them think whatever they want." he said as he lifted her chin with his hand to kiss her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, placing her hand on his cheek. "With my new watch dogs, it'll be almost impossible to be with you, we'll be lucky if we even get a chance to speak." he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"We will figure it out. I'm sure that mind of yours will come up with something. It always does." he told her. She pulled him in close and kissed him deeply. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just in case." she explained. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him again as his hands went to her waist. They wanted to make sure it would last them awhile.

Later, when Bash finally walked Catherine back to her chambers, the guards were nowhere to be found.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where the hell are my guards? What is Francis paying them for if they can't be trusted to do what they are told?" she said in an annoyed tone. Bash had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Go in your room and wait there, I have an idea." he said.

"An idea about what?" she asked.

"Just trust me." he said opening the door and ushering her in.

"But Bash, what are you..." she began, but he had already taken off down the hall.

Francis was looking over some papers at his desk when Bash entered.

"Did you by any chance dismiss Catherine's guards?" he asked, already knowing he hadn't.

"Why would you ask me that?" Francis asked looking up at him.

"She came to talk with me. She wanted to thank me for speaking up for her at the trial. I told her guards to wait at her door, and when I walked her back to her chambers, they were nowhere to be found." he said.

"Where is she now?" he wondered.

"In her rooms. I stopped a servant on the way here to sit with her until we found her guards." he explained. Francis sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Well, they certainly aren't a solution if they aren't going to do their jobs." he shook his head. " I wish I could trust her, but she needs to earn it back before I let her free. She needs to learn that she can't just do whatever she wants."

"I could watch her for you. That way you won't have to worry about guards leaving their posts."

"I don't think she would be very pleased with that. I would hate to put you through her fury." he said.

"I'm sure she would prefer having one person with her then being embarrassed by a half company of guards following her around everywhere. Even if it is me." Francis thought for a moment and then nodded.

"For now at least, until I find a better solution." Bash bowed and left the room, making his way back to Catherine. Bash entered her room and dismissed the servant he'd left to 'watch' her.

"Are you going to tell me what on earth that little disappearing act was all about?" she asked after the servant had gone.

"It was about me taking care of two problems at the same time." he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to 'complain' to Francis about your guards leaving their post. Long story short, I am your new guard, giving us the perfect excuse to be near each other as much as we want."

"You're kidding me." she said. He shook his head. "You're brilliant." he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"I just had good motivation." he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Although it might help if you made Francis believe you're annoyed with his decision."

"He would expect me to be upset with it. I'll be careful not to be too upset though. If I do that, he may find someone else to do the job." She said.

"We wouldn't want that. I don't like the idea of another man being that close to you."

"Well, another man wouldn't get quite ' _that'_ close." She said grinning.

"Make sure none of them do. Otherwise I'd have to cut their hearts out." he replied leaning down to kiss her neck. She smiled mischievously.

"Believe me, you would have nothing to worry about." she said pulling back to look in his eyes. "You already have my heart, what would you need with theirs?"

"Who would have ever imagined..." he wondered.

"Luckily, I have a better imagination than most." she joked.

"Very lucky." he said and kissed her. "So what would you like to do first with our new found freedom?"

She simply grinned at him mischievously.


	20. Chapter 20

"So let me get this straight, You are finally back at the castle, mostly free, and you want to go back to the place you hid in exile? Are your out of your mind? It isn't going to look good." Bash said as Catherine pulled her riding habit on over her dress.

"If we hurry, we'll be back before anyone knows we were gone." she explained.

"You've only just barely been pardoned. If Francis..."

"If Francis throws me back in the dungeon for this, then there was never any chance he would forgive me anyway, otherwise it's really no big deal. I just want to go and see Caitlin, thank her for her help and make sure she's paid for her last week. I owe her that much at least. Besides, you'll be with me. It's not as though I'm just sneaking off." she argued.

"But..." he began, but Catherine stopped him by grabbing his face.

"Stop worrying love. It'll be fine." she said pulling his face closer and kissing him quickly, and started to put on her gloves.

"Catherine..."

"We will be away from the castle's prying eyes." she said running her hand down his arm. "Free to say...and do...whatever we want..." she added as she leaned into him seductively, lips grazing his neck. He closed his eyes to try and collect himself, for the reaction to her touch was almost overwhelming.

"Alright fine, but we need to be quick about it and be back before dinner." he said. "You play unfairly." he added as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"But that is how I win." she said as she started for the door. He rolled his eyes and followed after.

As they mounted their horses, Bash looked around to make sure no one could hear him.

"One thing, enlighten me as to why we have to go to the cabin when you wanted to thank Caitlin. It's not like she's going to be there." he said quietly.

"I know that. I have to get something first." she informed.

"Get what? We gutted the place." he asked.

"Did you look under the floorboards?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"No." he stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Then I need to get something first." she said as she started riding away.

When they entered the cabin, half the furniture was upturned and what was left was torn to shreds.

"What have they done?" she asked to herself.

"It's what they do when they search a place." Bash explained. He could see her disappointment. "It's just a cabin." he assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just a cabin...but it was mine." she turned to face him and took his hands guiding him over a few steps. "This is where we first kissed." she said kissing him lightly, and then pulling him over a few more steps. "And this is where we kissed again." then a few more steps, her tone changing a bit "And this...this is where your jacket came off." she finished, pulling him toward her and taking his jacket off as she described.

"Well, as long as we're re-living things..." he said as he wrapped an arm around her, scooping her up and taking her off to the bedroom, where, luckily, the bed was still right side up. She laughed as he put her down on it. He smiled at her. "At least we can give the place a proper send off."

"Oh, it will be anything but proper." she said, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him. He unbuttoned the front of her dress to reveal the shift underneath. He trailed kisses down her chest, her fingers ruffling through his hair. His lips went back to hers and she ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

"That night was very...eventful. I don't think we have time to relive all of it." He said, running his knuckles lightly down her cheek.

"Well then we should just make sure to touch on all the important parts." she said as her hand landed on his rear and squeezed it lightly. He grinned.

"Oh, but I do believe ALL of your parts are important, and I intend to touch every single one of them." he said while trailing kisses on several of those body parts as he spoke. Catherine put her hands on either side of his face to stop his lips from wondering and pulled him up to explore his mouth with hers. He hands continued to wonder however, keeping with his intentions.

Later, they laid in bed, trying to make it last a little longer.

"Are you ready yet?" Bash asked Catherine, who had her head on his chest, one hand with its fingers playing with his.

"No." She said. He waited a moment and then asked again.

"How about now?" He said, grinning.

"No." She repeated, snuggling further into his chest.

"Catherine, as much as I would love to, we can't stay here forever." He said. Then he kissed her head. She groaned. And buried her face in his chest.

"I know." She mumbled. She lifted her head to look up at him. "I need motivation." He kissed her deeply. "Nice try but, that does not make me want to get out of bed." he smiled and carefully got out from underneath her.

"You promised we'd be home before dinner. You are going to get me in trouble." he said as he stood. She propped her head up on her hands and watched as he searched the room for his pants. She grinned.

"I think you'll be in more trouble if you don't find those trousers. Although, I quite like the sight of you walking around like that." she said just before he found them in the corner. He held them up. She pouted. He put them on and went back to the bed.

"Your turn." he said as he whipped the blanket off of her. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bash!" she said, almost laughing.

"You're getting up whether you like it or not." he said as he picked her up and twirled her around just a little, before setting her feet on the ground. He looked down at her. "I see what you mean. I could get used to that." he joked before handing her her shift. She rolled her eyes and took it from him. She put it on and helped him to collect the rest of their clothes. He pulled on his shirt and then picked up her dress and held it up as he moved behind her. He kissed her bare shoulder as she slid her arms into it and then he slowly pulled it up and placed another kiss on her neck. She shivered.

"You aren't making this any easier." she said as she turned slowly to face him.

"I could say the same thing to you. It's nearly impossible not to kiss such beautiful skin." he said as he buttoned the front of her dress and then picked up her hand to kiss it. She put her hands on his chest and he pulled her in.

"Oh, I wasn't deterring you. Just don't blame me if we don't get home on time." she said leaning in to brush his lips with hers.

"Fair enough." he said and gave he r quick peck on the lips before pulling on his jacket. She noticed it was crooked and started adjusting the collar for him. He smiled as he watched her.

"What?" she asked. He said nothing, only smiled again.

They finished putting on the rest of their clothes and went back into the other room. Bash watched as Catherine went into the kitchen and pulled up a floorboard, taking some papers out of it.

"What is all that?" he asked.

"This is everything I needed to destroy Mary. I'm going to take it back to the castle and let them see me burn it. It won't prove that I didn't show it to Elizabeth, but at least it will show them I don't intend on using it anymore." she explained, then bent back down and pulled another paper out. "And this is the deed to this cabin."

"And what are you going to do with that?" he asked she she looked on it thoughtfully and then they gathered the rest of their belongings and headed into the village.

They arrived at Caitlin's house and Catherine knocked on the door. Caitlin answered and looked shocked to see her.

"Your majesty." she said and made a sad attempt at a curtsy.

"Please, that isn't necessary." she said.

"I...I didn't tell them anything I swear..." she began as Bash came up behind Catherine.

"I know you didn't, that's why I'm here. I wanted to thank you for your help. You may have saved my life in delaying them." she said

"Delaying them? You mean they found you?" she asked.

"They did, but, well I can't say it's all fixed, but my life is no longer in danger at least." she said. "It was very brave lying to my son's guards like that. You could have gotten yourself imprisoned." she told her.

"You were kind to me, I couldn't believe you'd done what they said." she told her.

"Well, I brought you something, as thanks." she said pulling a paper from her cloak and handing it to her. She opened it slowly.

"This...this is the deed to your cabin." she said in shock.

"I have no use for it any longer, I'm rather stuck in the castle now. It would be a shame to let it go to waste." she said.

"But, this is too much, I can't..." Caitlin tried to hand it back. Catherine held up a hand.

"My dear, do you know how I purchased that cabin?" Caitlin shook her head. "I sold one necklace. Just one. I have dozens more back at the castle. I have spent more money in one day than what that cabin costs. For me, it's nothing. It's not even barely enough. Please, take it."

"I don't know what to say...except the next time I hear someone call you 'madam serpent' they'll be eating their tongues." she said. Catherine smile at that.

"Be well Caitlin." said Catherine as they started to leave.

"And if you ever need a favor..." Bash added.

"And if you ever need one." she replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Mary and Francis sat in the war room, working out strategies to deal with Elizabeth, when Bash entered. Francis looked up and didn't see Catherine.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching my mother?" he asked.

"No worries, she's right outside the door. She was wondering if she could speak with you and Mary alone." he said.

"She couldn't have come in with you?" He asked.

"She said; 'If he isn't going to treat me like his mother, then I'm not going to act like one.' She is determined to do things by the book." Bash explained. Francis put a hand to his head, frustrated.

"Tell her to come in, please." Mary said. Bash opened the door and ushered her in. Catherine fell into a curtsey, she didn't say anything but you could feel the sarcasm.

"That...is not necessary." Francis said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to anger your majesty." Catherine quipped.

"What is it that you needed all this pomp and circumstance for?" Francis asked. She held out the pile of papers in her hand. He took it and started skimming over them.

"Letters...these are all to and from Mary. To Conde, some to her mother, her brother. I don't understand." He said.

"This is everything I needed to ruin Mary. Never used...and now they never will be." She said, took them back and threw them into the fire.

"That proves nothing. Elizabeth could have already seen them." Francis said.

"Even if she did, which she didn't, there's no longer any proof. She can't use it against Mary. Here say wouldn't be enough for the Vatican to execute her." She explained.

"How do we know there weren't more letters?" He prodded.

"I suppose you don't. You'll just have to take my word for it." She offered. She stared him down, trying to judge what he was thinking.

"I'll need to think on this." He said.

"Don't bother. If this isn't enough, nothing ever will be." She said, saddened, as she turned to leave. Mary looked at him knowing he'd gone too far.

"Francis..." she said gesturing toward Catherine. He sighed.

"Mother wait." He said. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I believe you...you would do a lot of awful things for revenge, but having Mary killed isn't one of them." Then she turned.

"Do you really?" She asked.

"Yes. I was just trying to teach you a lesson." He explained.

"Well, you never learn from my lessons, why should I learn from yours?" She asked.

"I have learned. Perhaps I have...taken you for granted a bit. I should at least take your words into consideration. Ignoring them completely wasn't fair." He said.

"I appreciate that." She said.

"I suppose we've all made some mistakes." Mary interjected. Francis turned to Bash.

"You're hereby relieved of guard duty to my mother." he said and turned back to Catherine. "You're free. Please don't make me regret it."

"As long as she doesn't make me regret burning those letters." she said looking to Mary.

"Catherine I know what I did was wrong, and I swear, I will never betray Francis again." Mary looked down at her hands and then back up at Catherine. "Or you." Catherine swallowed her emotions and nodded. "If you can trust me again, then I can trust you too." Catherine nodded after thinking a moment.

"Perhaps we can start by working together on this." Francis said while pointing to the map where they had just been strategizing. Catherine nodded again and walked over to the table. Bash smiled a bit, then turned to leave. "You too brother." he said.

Bash stopped and looked at him and slowly made his way over to join them. He wasn't sure how to act. He hadn't been in this situation yet. He felt odd being in the room with Catherine while they were there. He exchanged a quick look with her to see if she was as put off as he was. She looked back at him as if to tell him not to worry.

A few days later, Francis was heading out to the courtyard to practice a bit with the bow and arrow when he saw same servant he had spoken to back at Bash's chateau speaking with the guards at the gate. Out of curiosity, he went to see what was going on. The servant saw him and curtsied.

"Your Majesty, so good to see you again." she said.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"I was only trying to bring the Baron some of his belongings that he left the other day. His favorite cloak and some other things, and your guards have been treating me like I committed a crime." she said.

"It's alright, she serves my deputy." he told them and they walked away. "I can take these too him."

"You? Forgive me majesty, but you're the king, shouldn't someone else do that?" she asked.

"Even king's can do a favor for their brothers." he said. She nodded. "Tell me, did Anne ever return to the Chateau?"

"No majesty. She never even sent word. It's so strange. Poor Baron. He seemed so in love with her too. Wasn't even bothered by the age difference." she said. Francis gave her a questioning look.

"Age difference? Tell me, what did this Anne look like?" he asked.

When he was done talking to Bash's servant, he went to bring Bash his things. He entered his room and Bash was sitting on the bed, putting on his boots.

"One of your servants brought some of your things from the chateau that you left behind." he said holding them up for him to see and then placing them on a table.

"Well, that was kind of her." he said.

"No worries, I thanked her for you...she also told me that she still hasn't seen or heard from Anne." he said. Bash tried not to make eye contact. "You don't seem too upset...or even surprised...you spend every possible waking moment with this woman for weeks and one day she just disappears ...and it doesn't bother you?" Bash looked up and opened his mouth to speak but Francis cut him off. "Anne...is really my mother isn't she?"

"What are you..."

"I asked your servant to tell me what she looked like. She described my mother exactly, right down to the dress she was wearing when we found her."

"Francis I..."

"You what? Are you going to tell me it's not what it sounds like or make up some other ridiculous story about a huntress in the woods?"

"You're the one who said huntress."

"Are we really splitting hairs right now? For all you knew, you were hiding an attempted murderer."

"No! I knew she was innocent."

"What proof did you have?"

"I just knew. The same way you knew you could still trust Mary after she betrayed you!" Bash looked down. Francis was taken off guard. "Look I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I love her. This isn't just some tryst. I wasn't out to get anything from her, or her from me. We didn't plan on it, but it's real. I'm sorry if that upsets you. It wasn't intended as a betrayal. If you're looking to punish someone, than punish me. Please leave her be. She's been through enough."

Just as he finished speaking, Catherine came in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Francis.

"Francis, I was just..." she began.

"Catherine, he knows." Bash said simply.

"I..."

"Don't. Please do not try to lie your way out of this." Francis said. Cathrine clasped her mouth shut and swallowed hard. Francis started pacing a little. Bash and Catherine exchanged worried looks. Finally, he stooped and leaned his hands on the table. "I didn't know at first why, but over the last few days I have seen both of you look happier than I've ever seen you." he shook his head. "I won't take that away from you."

"What are you saying?" Catherine asked. Francis walked back over to them.

"I'm saying..." he took Catherine's hand and then Bash's and put them together. "I'm going to let this happen, because no matter how it makes me feel, I want you to keep being that happy. I'll...just have to learn to live with it."

"You mean your not angry?" Catherine asked.

"Irked, but not angry." he said. "As long as you are both happy, than you may continue as you are." Catherine and Bash smiled at each other. "But if either one of you hurt the other..."

"I would never." Bash said touching her cheek while still using his other hand to hold hers, she smiled and kissed him lightly.

"But please...don't do that in front of me." Francis said.

"Fair enough." Bash said pulling back just a little. Then there was a knock and Mary came in.

"Bash, have you seen Fran...cis...whaaat's going on?" she said when she saw Bash and Catherine holding hands. Francis looked up at her and pursed his lips.

"It's a long story. Let's go and I can explain." he said.

"But why are they..." Mary started and Francis ushered her out of the room.

"Let's go Mary." he added as they left.

"I can't believe he did that?" Catherine said.

"It's a bloody miracle." Bash said and then kissed her.

"A miracle." she agreed.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
